


Call it a Scene

by freckledkirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Actors, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, also this wont be based on ships its just fluffy cute funny stuff, based of heaps of tumblr users headcanons, dont look at me, its gonna be hilarious, sorry i can't tag, wow this is gonna be awesome, yeah basically just heaps of actors being idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkirschtein/pseuds/freckledkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started at a Christmas Party, with lots of drinks and wild minds set free. An idea is sparked, and a friend group gets together to film a series, 'Attack on Titan'.<br/>Bloopers, interviews, the Red Carpet, Behind the Scenes, cooking shows, twitter accounts, fanfictions, art... everything happens all at once. The college graduates become famous, and are now classified as famous actors and actresses.<br/>This is a story about twisted wires, injuries, fake blood, and broken teacups.</p><p>This story is about how a simple idea can lead to something greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Idea

It started off as an idea that we came up with whilst drunk at a Christmas party. Before we knew it, our idea was made, produced, aired and famous. We went from college graduates with an idea, to famous actors and actresses within the space of a couple of years.

My name is Armin, and I am one of the main characters in a television series that me and my friends made, ‘Attack on Titan’. Let me tell you how it all began.

It really started in our first year of drama classes, when we decided to all have a get together to learn more about the people in our class. We instantly became great friends, some of us getting in relationships. It was crazy, how we all instantly clicked. After a couple more years of studying together, at a Christmas party with our friends from other classes, we got really drunk.  We woke up the morning after the party, all hungover but still laughing. It was then that one of my friends from my English class, Mina, handed me a little notebook filled with all of the things that had unfolded that night. She left that morning, smiling, and told me only one thing.

“You guys have some great ideas.”

I spent that night reading Mina’s notes in her notebook. That Christmas night, we had somehow managed to come up with the idea for the whole first part of a television series. Mina hadn’t been drinking at all that night, so she sat back and wrote down all of the ideas that came out of our drunk mouths. The next day, we were left with a series.

That was the birth of ‘Attack on Titan’.

I held a meeting the next day, inviting over my drama class, as well as all of our friends from the English classes and Film classes. We all put the ideas from the previous night together, and arranged to try and film a little mini-series after we finished out final semester at college. We all agreed, and waited eagerly for the end of college.

The day after we graduated, everyone got to work. We were fund raising, writing, sending out our ideas to the film industries in our area… we were doing everything we possibly could to get ‘Attack on Titan’ off the ground.

Then it happened.

We were accepted. An industry decided to let us use their equipment, their money, their label… and we were able to start filming.

It was one of the greatest experiences, and before we knew it we were famous. We had millions of fans all around the globe, people writing spin-offs, people drawing art, starting social accounts dedicated to our little show.

We went from nothing, to something.

This is the story of how friendships were made, and how a simple idea led to something so much bigger.

This is the story of how we filmed ‘Attack on Titan’.

 


	2. To You, 2000 Years From Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and the others arrive at the filming hall, and watch on as the first episode is filmed.

From: (Mina Carolina) _carolina.mina@email.com_   
To: (Armin Arlert) _actual.armin@email.com_ , (Eren Jaeger) _jeagerbomb@email.com_ , (Mikasa Ackerman) _mikasas.su.casa@email.com_ , (Annie Leonhardt) _mslionheart@email.com_ , (Reiner Braun) _braunyboy@email.com_ , (Bertholdt Hoover) _bertlturtle@email.com_ , (Jean Kirschtein) _callmejshan@email.com_ , (Marco Bodt) _marcopolo@email.com_ , (Ymir Sama) _xxymirxx@email.com_ , (Christa Renz) _yallmofosloveme@email.com_ , (Connie Springer) _connor.springer@email.com_ , (Sasha Braus) _givemefood@email.com_ , (Levi Ackerman) _levis.ackermen@email.com_ , (Erwin Smith) _erwinsmith@email.com_ , (Hanji Zoe) _prof.zoe.hanji@email.com_

Hey guys!

Filming will start tomorrow at the production centre (you know where), and you can all come. We’ll be filming the first episode, but almost all of you won’t be in it. The only people making screen appearances will be Erwin and Hanji. Apart from that, we will need Eren and Mikasa in the studio for voice overs. Bertholdt and Reiner will also be doing the motion capture.

Also, exciting news! We will be having the littlies in for filming tomorrow, so some of you might want to come in if you want to see your younger counterpart! We will have younger versions of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner. Jean, you will have two younger versions of you (a toddler and a preteen). Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Armin and Jean- this will be your only chance to see the younger version of you, so its your choice if you come in today or not.

So, in conclusion- we need Erwin, Hanji, Eren, Reiner, Bertholdt and Mikasa at the studio today. Please bring your scripts!

Thanks guys!

\-- Mina

\-----

Despite the contents of the email, I knew that everyone would be turning up. We were all so eager to see the set, and we wanted to meet our counterparts. I somehow managed to arrive 1 hour before we were supposed to be there, so I was left to wander around the scenes we had set out.

Cameras were everywhere, and lighting equipment littered the wall space and floor. The scenes that were set up and painted look amazing, and it was only then that the realisation hit. We were actually doing it. We were going to make ‘Attack on Titan’ a thing.

We had gotten the scripts for the first half of the season a few months earlier, completed and compiled by our friends from the English class. We also had various meetings about other things we would be doing to get it around that a new series was coming out. Posters had been made and put out around the city and towns surrounding, and we also managed to secure a week of cinema showings, where we would be airing the first episode.

We were all stoked, and spent every waking moment thinking and talking about how a stupid college dream was coming true. It was unbelieveable.

The hall where we would be filming was huge. It was the size of our school oval, and there were golf-car like vehicles that we had permission to use to get from one scene to another. I hopped into one, getting the key and turning it in the ignition. The vehicle revved to life, and I drove myself around the hall.

The walls were lined with green screens and corresponding lighting features, and multiple sets could be seen, showing the scene of the inside of a house, a mini grey bricked wall, giant steps… it was amazing how much work had been put in this.

We had somehow managed to raise hundreds of thousands of dollars to make this series, and about half of it came from the productions centre. When they found out about our idea, they realised that this could actually become a thing, and we could make millions from it if we played our cards right. And so it began.

“Armin!”

I heard the familiar call from Annie on the opposite side of the hall. I turned around, heading back the way I came to greet Annie, but was surprised when she whizzed by me in another golf-car, howling wildly.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! HOW AWESOME IS IT?”

I laughed, and watched as she sped around the hall, taking in the scenery. Annie was always one to get excited easily, but she had a reason to be excited this time. She pulled up beside me, and jumped out of her golf-car to greet me. She rushed up and jumped on me, in what she probably thought was a welcoming hug. I spun her around, and then dropped her on floor, laughing. She hopped back up in no time, and jumped up and down in excitement.

“I’m going to meet a mini-version of me. This is unbelieveable. I cannot begin…” She put her hands on her cheeks, and shook her head wildly. “Oh my gosh. Where’s Mikasa?”

Expected. Annie and Mikasa got along… smoothly. They were very close, and none of us were entirely sure on their status. We chose to let them be though.

“Oh, shes back at home with Eren. Their getting ready, and she’s trying to get her voice in check for the voice-y thingy shes doing. Apparently her part is humungous, but she isn’t telling me and Eren what she planned with Mina…”

“Ohhhh…” Annie grinned, and put a finger to her lips. “I know what she’s talking about. You’ll see.” She winked and spun around.

The entry doors had opened up again, and Levi walked in closely followed by Connie and Sasha. “Armin!” Levi jogged up to me, and we high-fived. “Dude this is gonna be so awesome.” He grinned and spun around, motioning for Connie and Sasha to come over. They were too busy hopping into one of the golf-carts and driving away laughing. Levi turned back to Annie and I. “I can’t believe this is actually happening. Like…” He threw his hands up in the air, his script making a ruffling sound. He turned away and marched to the exit door. Just before he reached it, he turned around again to watch the entry door open beside him. Eren, Mikasa, Ymir and Christa walked in.

Mikasa waved at me, but I quickly lost sight of her as a wild Annie attacked her. They fell into a bundle of limbs on the ground, squealing in high pitched voices. Eren jogged over to me, and motioned around us. “Look at this place.”

“Yep.” I nodded, and turned around to see Connie and Sasha approaching in their golf-car. They turned just in time to dodge us, going around the long way. They out of tune yelling turned into something more intelligible, and the second we realised what it was we all joined in. “SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER! HA HA HA HAAA!”

It was hilarious. We were all so ecstatic that we didn’t notice Bertholdt and Reiner come in. When Connie and Sasha singing moved to the other side of the hall, we all fell into silence. I turned around, and saw Bertholdt posing in the middle of our gathering, wearing a ‘Collosal Titan’ mask. He was doing the ‘fire power stance’, or whatever it was called, and Reiner was beside him looking slightly awkward and ashamed. Bertholdt cleared his voice, getting our attention.

“Today is the day. Today, I will make my mark on mankind. I will earn my right to-”  
“You are gigantic piece of meat.”

Reiner’s statement broke us all down, and Bertholdt’s reaction to slap him lightly made it even funnier. Levi walked over to Reiner, high-fiving him, and then proceeding to go into a deep conversation. I walked over to Ymir and Christa, and said hello.

“Armin! Dude, it’s been so long. Shit, I forgot what you looked like.” Christa may look small and pretty, but damn, she had a mouth on her.

“Christa, I saw you last week.”

“A week too long. Good to see you again bro.” She hugged me, and then turned back to her girlfriend. “Ymir, why are scowling into the distance like an ansty teenager?”

“Sasha still hasn’t said hello to me.”

“Ugh. Give me a sec.”

Christa marched away from us, and waited about 30 seconds for Sasha and Connie to cross her again. When they were close, she took a deep breath and cupped her hands outside her mouth.

“SASHA. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW BITCH. YMIR’S HERE.”

Sasha looked up, hearing Christa. “YMMIIIIIRRRRR!” She jumped out of the moving vehicle, somehow catching herself, and ran headfirst for Ymir.

I knew that I probably didn’t want to see the brunette’s loud reunion, so I turned and walked towards Annie and Mikasa, who were still squealing in the upper octaves. Their condition had improved though, they had moved from lying on the floor in a mess of limbs to jumping up and down on their feet.

“I CAN’T WAIT.”  
“ME NEITHER!”

Insert more high-pitched squealing here.

I walked up to them, and when they finally noticed my presence they stopped yelling. “Hey Armin! What’s the time?”

I looked down at my watch, and felt my heart stop from the excitement. “10 MINUTES!”

This set off screaming from not only Mikasa and Annie, but yelling and whooping from everyone else in the room. The entry door opened again, and Erwin, Hanji, Jean and Marco filtered in. Marco immediately ran over to Bertholdt, and Eren and Jean met each other halfway. I heard Marco and Bertholdt screaming back and forth at each other, but was too taken aback by Jean and Eren’s eagerness. They got along quite well, but that much of a greeting wasn’t expected. I walked over to them, and realised they were hugging.

“Dude, dude, I’m so sorry. Please… I don’t mean it.” Jean voice sounded slightly choked, and I couldn’t believe what I was watching. Mikasa had come up behind me as well, placing her hand on my shoulder and looking at me questioningly.

“I know dude, just, dude. Bro.”

Laughter was threatening to climb up my throat, but I held it back just in case something serious was going on.  
“Dude.”  
I failed. I kneeled over, and laughed so hard I thought my guts would spill out. It was then that Levi grabbed Eren from Jean, encasing him in a hug.

“I’m sorry that I’m about to say this Eren, but I am looking so forward to beating you up.”

“Dick.”

“Love you too.”

I missed watching Eren and Levi conversing. It was always dramatic. I noticed that they still hadn’t let go, so went over and stole Eren from Levi. He’s my friend, Levi. Don’t touch him.

I looked over at Hangi, who was watching will a disapproving glare. Of course it would be the neurosurgeon who wouldn’t approve of how silly we were being. At least she wasn’t here when Connie and Sasha were attempting donuts on the golf-cars.

“Could you all please be a bit more professional about this? You’re all acting like idiots. Just put your bags and stuff down against the wall, and wait quietly for Mina and the counterparts to arrive so we can start filming.” She looked around and glared pointedly at all of us in turn. Her gazed focussed on Levi. “I expect more from you Ackerman.”

“Loosen up Hanji! Think of how much fun this is gonna be! We are making a TV Series about man-eating giants going all Miley Cyrus on walls! IT’S GONNA BE AWESOME!”

Bertl laughed and slapped Levi on the back, breaking into ‘Wrecking Ball’ by Miley Cyrus.

“I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!” Bertl pretended to be kicked and punching something, and Annie, Sasha and Ymir all joined in, pretending to be screaming citizens, all dying awfully.

The glare Hanji fixed on the four of them was the type of thing that could make a country crumble, pun intended.

The entry door opened right then, and we all turned around, dropping everything. Mina, Thomas and Samuel walked in, each of them holding a clipboard and tons of papers. They each dropped their stuff onto chair beside the entry, and Mina turned to address us.

“Hey guys! Nice to see you all came… I didn’t expect anything less to be honest!” She laughed, and nudged Thomas.

Thomas looked at us, and grinned. “Your counterparts are here, and I will introduce them one by one. Firstly we have Eren’s counterpart, Alex.” A little guy walked into the room, he looked about 10 years old, and of course  our first instinct was to say ‘aww’. He blushed lightly, and waved at us. He looked like a carbon copy of Eren, even the eyes were right. He ran straight up to Eren, and shook his hand. Eren engulfed him in a hug, and proceeded to sit down on the floor with him, both of them laughing about something or other.

“Next up we have Mikasa’s counterpart, Jessie.” Jessie ran straight into the room, jumping into Mikasa’s arms. Annie squealed, and watched as Mikasa laughed, holding the child.

“Armin’s counterpart. Um, okay. Sorry Armin, this is no offense to you…” I already had a feeling I knew what was about to happen. I sighed, and waited for Thomas to continue. “We couldn’t find a boy who looked like you, but we found a girl. Come on in, Maddie.”

She was adorable. Her hair was long and blonde, which meant she would be needing a wig, but her eyes were huge, and a beautifully bright blue, just like mine. I grinned, and motioned for her to come over to me. She laughed, and walked over, planting herself down beside me. She looked up at me, and smiled. “I’m Maddie.”

I grinned back at her. “Hi Maddie, I’m Armin. Nice to meet you!”

“Bertholdt and Reiner’s counterparts, Damian and Charlie.” Two boys walked in, both looking maybe 12 years old at least, and stood in the doorway. The blonde one was out in front, wearing sunglasses, and beach shorts.

“Hey, I’m Damian. This-” He reached behind him, and pulled out Bertl’s counterpart, who looked absolutely petrified. “- is Charlie.” Bertholdt walked out, and kneeled down in front of the younger version of him. He whispered a few things, and Charlie nodded. Bertl stood back up and, grabbing Charlie’s hand, walked back over to stand beside Marco, who immediately shook hands with Charlie.

Damian walked over to Reiner, and high-fived him, before sitting down comfortably beside him. He was made for the stage, that was plain to see.

“Next up, Natasha. Annie’s counterpart!”

Natasha ran into the room, and stopped with a jump, sending her brown curls flying. We all laughed, and Annie squealed and ran over to envelope Natasha in a hug. I could see clearly from the bouncy curls that she would be using a wig, but she was perfect for Annie. Same face-shape, same body, same everything (apart from the hair obviously).

“Lastly, we have Jean’s counterparts!” Jean looked up from where he was playing with Alex, and smiled at Mina. Jean’s smile was award-winning, and we all knew it. We had to be careful with him. “Jean, meet the pre-teen version of you, Al!”

Al was hilarious. He walked in, and we could immediately see why he was chosen. Al’s undercut matched perfectly with Jean’s, and his chubby cheeks made him look really young. We all laughed, and Jean went up to greet him. Al turned out to be quite funny, because the first thing he said was “oh no”.

Jean stopped in his tracks, and looked at Al, looking very confused. Al sighed and looked back at Mina. “Am I going to look like him when I’m older?”

We all laughed really loudly, and Jean turned around to glare at all of us, but it wasn’t long we he cracked and collapsed in laughter as when. He turned back to Al.

“What are you saying? And how old are you?”  
“I’m twelve, and I think you know EXACTLY what I’m saying.” Our disbelief at his age disappeared quickly as we heard his comeback for Jean. Jean gasped, and took a step back. He placed his hand on his heart dramatically. Al laughed. “I’m kidding.”

Once Jean and Al were seated, Mina cleared her throat to introduce Jean’s toddler counterpart.

“Jean’s toddler counterpart is very special. I chose him mainly because he has the cutest grin, but the fact that he is almost bald makes it easy to put a wig on him. Now, the reason why he’s special? Well, you’ll understand when I say his name. Everybody, I introduce to you… Dexter Carolina! My little brother!”

Thomas walked into the room carrying Dexter, and we all jumped up to crowd around him, trying to get a glimpse. He was very cute, and he did have the perfect grin for the job.

Once we had all settled down with our counterparts, Mina said that we were on break until the film crew turned up. We all agreed, and fell into discussion whilst waiting patiently for our friends from the Film class turned up.

\-----

Finally the Film class turned up, and we all had a quick reunion before the official filming began. Some of our friends from other classes were being cast as extras and minor roles, due to our lack of actors and our stacks of characters to be played.

The counterparts were amazing actors it turned out, and our friends were also very good at the minor roles. I only stayed to watch the first scene being filmed, where mini Eren woke up under a tree, and talked with mini Mikasa. Annie hadn’t stopped squealing for what felt like ages, and I was getting a headache really quickly. Eren and Mikasa had disappeared to the sound booths, and I wasn’t allowed access, so I was forced to wait and find out what they were doing.

I got in a golf-car and drove over to the other side of the hall where the green screens were. I caught Bertholdt doing his motion capture, and I had to hold back the laughter. He was wearing a full body green suit, as well as wires poking out everywhere. He was standing behind the grey brick wall, and I watched as he kicked it down. The cameramen yelled out cut, and started shouting at Bertl.

“You’re doing it wrong! You need to be holding the wall, and then you take your foot back slowly, then kick a hole in the bottom of the wall where the gate is, not wherever you please.” The props people started building up the wall again, and Bertl watched on sheepishly. I felt kind of bad for him, so I decided to go and watch Annie’s counterpart doing her fighting scene.

I drove back to the other side of the hall, and found the green screen. Another older male actor was holding a sack whilst Natasha kicked it. It all looked really professional, and Natasha was doing a good job. I saw Annie standing behind the line of camera’s wiping a single proud tear from her eye. I laughed, and drove to the next set over, where Damian and Charlie were acting as Reiner and Bertl for their cameo appearance. It was a short scene, and appeared that they had already filmed it, they were just letting the two kids and Reiner play around with the green screen.

“Armin! Look at this!” Reiner motioned for me to come over, so I parked my vehicle and hopped out to look at the monitor. There was a mini version of the three boys on it, and the green screen had changed to become a backdrop of New York. “Armin! I’m in New York. ANd now I’m in Tokyo!” He pointed a remote at the monitor, and the backdrop changed to show a detailed scene of Tokyo city, complete with moving people and cars. I laughed, and gave him a thumbs up. Reiner handed the remote to Damian, (who continued to change the scene rapidly whilst Charlie tried to stop him because ‘you’re going to break it!’) and ran over to me.

“How’s Bertl doing?”  
I cringed and nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah good.”

“Oh, okay! Last time I was over there he was almost in tears because he got in trouble for wearing the mask during the shoot.” Reiner laughed and went back to wrestle the remote from his counterpart. I laughed awkwardly, and got back into my vehicle.

I drove quickly, and managed to get back to where the main filming was going on. Erwin’s time had come to go on, and I couldn’t wait to see how it would turn out. When I got there, Sasha and Connie were cooing over a whole heap of horses with carriages that had been brought in. Erwin and some of the extra were mounting them. Other extras were getting into the carriages.

I walked over to where Eren and Mikasa were standing, they had obviously finished with whatever voice over things they were doing. “What have I missed?”

“Well, they were filming and fight scene outside before with Hanji and Erwin on the horses fighting a titan…”

“WHAT? I wanted to see that…”  
“None of us got to. I heard about it from Erwin.”

“Oh, okay.” I couldn’t believe that I had missed out on such an awesome opportunity.

“Guys! They’re doing the fake blood!” Jean was running over laughing wildly, quickly followed by Marco who was holding a bucket full of red liquid.

“No way!” Eren ran over, and looked into the bucket that Marco was holding.

“I’m helping them with the blood, since I also majored in art. I can’t wait.” Marco laughed, and walked over to the scene. The  place set up ran all along the back wall of the hall, so it spanned about 40 metres in length.

The ground had been covered in gravel, and heaps of extras dressed up in poor looking clothes were being places on either side of the the gravel road. Houses were being pulled up to line the edges of the scene, and with a glance at the monitor, you could seen that the green screen behind was showing the road continuing with heaps of horses and carriages, holding soldiers. It all looked so professional, and I was grinning and bouncing on the balls of my feel as the extras got into place. The horses and carriages were put in place, and the actors who were dressed up in the soldier uniforms all stood or lay in place. There was a fizzing sound, and then a message went out over the telecom.

“Can all artists and extras please report to the back wall of the hall, as we will be filming the arrival scene now. Thank you.” THe fizzing sound came back again, and then the hall bustled into movement as people made their way to the back wall.

I sat back and watched as Marco and a few other artists got to work on putting fake blood and bandages all over the soldiers. The director of the scene made his way over to where me and the rest on the main actors where sitting, and got our attention.

“Can we please have your help with the fake blood? We are taking too long at the moment-”

Levi jumped up before the director finished his sentence. “I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE.”

“Wrong movie!”

“Booooo!!!”  
“You’re fired short-stack!”  
The director cleared his throat. “So only Levi will be participating?”

The rest of us jumped up at the speed of light, and made our way over to the supplies cupboard to get the fake blood.

Eren grabbed 6 bags, and hooking two over each of his shoulders and one in each hand, he made his way over to the soldiers. When I got over the scene holding 4 bags, Eren had already assaulted half of the soldier.  
Ymir was the first one to tell Eren he was doing it wrong. “Eren, we’re not gonna need to put fake blood on them at the rate you’re going at, their gonna have real blood! You’re supposed to squirt the blood onto them, not hit them with the caps of the bags!”

“But that’s no fun!”

“Eren, we don’t want any casualties.” Hangi should scare him into being sensible.

Eren just stood where he was on top of a carriage, and threw his hands up into the air, motioning to all of the bloodied soldiers surrounding him. Levi laughed, and squirted some fake blood onto the spot on Eren’s shirt right over his heart.

“Dude you are so dead.” Eren hopped down from the carriage, and started squirting fake blood on Levi and anyone else around him in a rapid fire. Levi shouted and laughed, running around the scene whilst Hangi screamed at them to be careful. We were all too busy laughing, and I turned around to watch Annie squirt some blood on Mikasa’s skirt, and then run away laughing like a lunatic. Marco squirted some on Jean’s face, and Jean replied by dumping the rest of his bucket all over Marco.

Sasha held two bottles to her chest, and then started squirting it at Connie, Ymir and Christa.

Ymir and Connie squirted theirs back, while Christa turned around and emptied her bottle on the back on Hanji’s shirt.

Suddenly the blood war stopped, and the area went completely quiet. Hanji’s face got redder and redder, and she turned around slowly to face Christa, who looked absolutely terrified.

“Oh no.”

“You are going die Christa Renz.”

Hanji chased after Christa squirting her over and over again with the blood, and the war continued. I noticed Reiner was still clean, so I quickly sprayed blood all over him, and got splattered in return.

I can’t remember when we stopped.

\-----

“- happens ever again, I will be forced to take away all your fake blood privileges. Do you understand? That costs us.”

We all nodded shamefully, and the director walked away. Bertl chose that moment to walk up.

“Hey guys I just finished the motion- what happened here?”

Levi laughed, and then went completely quiet as we all fixed him with a glare. He was the one who started it, so we had the right.

Bertl just sat down next the Reiner and Marco, and went completely quiet. We watched as the arrival scene was filmed, and then all the extra bits that we needed.

When the time came for Alex and Jessie to try and lift the house off Carla, we all laughed hysterically when Alex easily lifted the rubble off of his ‘mother’. We laughed even harder when he shouted out “MA! YOU’RE FREE!”, and had to be consoled when he found out that, yes, Carla had to die.

We all cried a little when we saw Alex being taken away by Hannes, and Carla crying whilst being stuck under the rubble. It was an emotional day, but we manages to get all of the filming done. We were told that in about 3 days the episode would be made, and finally we would be able to air it in the cinemas.

Once all of the extras had left, and the majority of the mess was cleaned up, Mina gathered all of the main actors and staff for a meeting.

“Sadly, we did not get everything done that we had hoped today. Reiner will be doing motion capture next week, and Alex and Jessie will also be acting. Armin, good news for you, you’re counterpart will also be staying for some extra footage, so you will get some more time with Maddie!” I smiled, and high fived Maddie who was sitting in my lap. “Okay, the episode will be completed by Friday, and will be airing the day after that for one week. Your job now is to get the news out and about, and make sure that all of your friends and family go to the cinemas to watch it. This is where we are getting the money from everyone! We need people to watch it!” We all agreed, and got our things together to go home and rest.

It had been a long day, and it was almost 11:30pm by the time that Mikasa, Eren and I got home. Annie stayed the night at our place, apparently wanting to ‘go over the days events’, but Eren and I guessed that it probably meant something else entirely.

The next day the crew would be getting together would be at Mina’s house on the day of the official release. We would all go to the cinemas to watch it, and then go back to Mina’s to watch the cameras she would be setting up in the movie theatre, so that we could see our first audiences reaction to the episode.

I couldn’t wait to see what happened. How the first episode went down would tell us if this series was going to go anywhere, and we had to hope that all this effort wasn’t put in for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: The actors go to the cinemas and watch the first episode of their TV series, and hope for the best. They wait and found out how it goes down with the rest of their audience.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it, and comments, kudos and bookmarks are what keep me writing. The official tag for this fanfic on tumblr is "#fic:callitascene", and you can also check out the tag "#snk actor au" to find out where I get all my inspiration from!
> 
> My tumblr: freckledjeankirschtein


	3. Going Viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin starts his vlog channel with Behind the Scenes and extras, and films his first video as him and the crew go to the first screening of 'Attack on Titan: To You, 2000 Years From Now'. They watch the first episode, and find out what it was that Mikasa and Eren were hiding from them. They then go back to Mina's and see how the episode goes down with their audience.  
> What happens is not what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited to see how this goes down... i am so proud of this chapter.  
> please give kudos and comments, it makes me smile and keeps this fic running.
> 
> fic tag on tumblr: #fic:callitascene
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AWESOME NEW YEARS!! BEST OF LUCK!!!!

[THIS IS THE THEME SONG :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTGElV-2GQk)

I put the camera in selfie position, and pressed record, looking directly into the lens.

“So, hello viewers! Um, I’ve heard these vlog things are popular nowadays, so I thought it would be cool to start my own channel promoting Attack on Titan, the series that me and my friends are making. Here we all are…” I moved the camera around to capture all of my friends and fellow actors walking behind me in the cinemas aisle, and when they saw the camera they waved and smiled. “Yep, thats them. We’re going to the official release of the first episode, which should be fun. God, I even dressed up for today…” I panned down to show off my deep purple waistcoat. “And I feel pretty cool.” Eren’s voice rang out from beside me.

“He looks hot. Like the video if you agree.”

“Ugh, yeah whatever you can do that if you want. But really this first video is just shameless self promotion, I mean-” I turned the camera around to focus on one of the poster lining the hallway, showing the Colossal Titan behind the wall, and Eren in this warrior stance on the ground looking up at it. “How awesome does that look? Like, this series is gonna be the shit. Let’s face it.”

Levi ran up beside me and stole the camera, facing the lens towards him. “So you assholes better come watch it cause we put so much hard work just into this first episode, and it is so badass… like- people DIE and stuff…”

I wrestled the camera back from Levi and faced it towards me again. “SPOILERS SORRY.” I turned to glare at Levi, who just laughed and ran back to Hanji. “So that’s whats going on. We’ve reached the cinema now so I’m gonna go, but please subscribe if you want to see more Behind the Scenes action-”

“That sounds so professional.”  
“We aren’t professional though.”

“Shh shh…”

“Say goodbye everyone!”

Everyone screamed out their goodbyes, and Sasha threw a handful of popcorn at the camera. I stopped recording, and turned around to face everyone.

“Guys, I am actually so stoked for this.”

“It’s gonna be awesome!” Mikasa jumped up and down, and came to walk beside Eren and I, dragging a started looking Annie with her. “Wait until you hear the theme!” She looked over at Eren, and they gave each others the thumbs up.

We entered the empty cinema set up only for us, and sat down. And then we waited.

\-----

“Guys! Look! Look!”

The screen in front of us came to life, and we all turned our attentions away from our mobiles and onto the huge cinema screen. Birds were flying across the sky, and it look so pretty. Everyone around me was entranced, and I was waiting for something to happen… it was too peaceful…

The screen changed back and forth between the flying birds and the startled citizens looking up at the sky, until it flicked back to the birds as they flew past a huge red hand. Levi choked on his popcorn on my right, and Eren bounced up and down in his seat on my left.

The voice-over began.

“On that day, humanity received a grim reminder…of the terror of being at their mercy…” We all looked at Eren as we identified the voice as his. He pointed as himself, and grinned. We looked back to the screen as the Colossal Titan’s head peeped over the wall.

Bertholdt yelled out from the back. “THAT’S ME. THAT’S ME EVERYBODY. SUCK IT.”

“…of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage… We lived in fear of Titans, and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls.”

The scene changed abruptly to a wet forest, with soldiers riding on horses. I noticed Erwin and Hanji in the back.

“IT’S ME!”

We were all shocked to hear shut a cry from Hanji, who was usually quiet and scary, but she seemed as excited as the rest of us for this episode. I settled back in my seat smiling to myself.

There were ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ as we watch the first fight scene through. We all gasped when the commander made his strike at the titan’s neck, but went silent when the screen suddenly went black.

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other, and squealed really loudly.

“SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER!”

The voices that rang out were Eren and Mikasa’s, and we all screamed wildly for them. We all knew there was going to be a theme song, but the whole thing was kept secret from us apart from the fact that there would be use of the phrase “Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jaeger”. The rest of the theme song was a surprise for us, we sat back and watched.

“Our names won’t be remembered, if we die like trampled flowers  
I refuse to be forgotten, written of as less than worthless  
Scream and cry but none will hear you  
Plead and beg but none will help you  
You no longer live as cattle  
Will you rise and join the battle?

There are beings that live off of fears  
And their words are like knives, as they play with our lives!  
They’ll try to control you, as if they own you  
Will you let them steal your freedom?

Channel the anger swelling inside you  
Fighting the boundary ‘till you break through  
Deep in your soul there is no hesitation  
So make yourself the one they all fear!

There is wild fire inside you  
Burning desire you can’t extinguish  
Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight  
This is the moment for war!”

We all laughed and clapped, and Mikasa and Eren turned around to give us a bow. When Eren planted himself back down beside me, I tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

“Neither did I!”

We turned back to the screen, and watched as mini-Eren woke up from a dream with mini-Mikasa next to him. I heard shouting and laughing from in front on us, the counterparts celebrating being seen on screen.

We watched the Survey Corps returning from outside the walls, all of us laughing as we remembered the blood fight from a few days ago. When Bertholdt made his appearance as the Colossal Titan, we all laughed wildly. We didn’t know why it was so funny, but I couldn’t help but imagine a giant Bertholdt just peeking over a wall threatening to kill people. The whole idea seemed kind of crazy. Despite that, I could also hear someone mumbling ‘Wrecking Ball’ behind me, which just made us all laugh harder.

When Hannes came to rescue Eren and Mikasa from the Smiling Titan, we were all holding our breaths. We knew it wasn’t real, but it was still extremely scary… it was so realistic. The mood was eased quickly though, as when Hannes stopped in front of the Titan and just stared at it, Levi spoke up.

“Hannes probably just pissed himself a little.”

We all laughed more when Hannes suddenly look down with wide eyes, as if realising that he’d wet himself. Hanji shut us up as we watched the rest of the episode, and Eren’s angsty monologue at the end. We wiped tears out of our eyes as we listened.

Blood splattered the pavement, and flew through the air in a way that could have been pretty… if it weren’t blood. Eren’s internal monologue began as we saw his reaction to his mother’s death. “Humanity was suddenly reminded that day… of the terror of being at their mercy… of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage.”

Mikasa then stood up. “It isn’t over yet.”

We all looked at her, slightly confused. Wasn’t the episode over?

Tinkling sounds of a piano started, and then a voice rang out. It was Mikasa’s voice, singing in her native tongue, Japanese. The music video showed mini-Mikasa running, holding a blood-stained knife… standing in a field full of blood and knives. It was emotional… but the singing made it even sadder. The english subtitles told us what she was singing.

“Your dream is where your heart is  
It’s something more fragile than life itself  
No matter how many times you throw it away, you still find it  
So rest in peace now

Your wish is violated by your pulsing urge  
And as much as you forget about it, you recall it again

In this beautiful and cruel world  
We only ask “why” we’re still alive…  
What are we going to protect with our strength and weaknesses?  
If reason no longer exists”

We all clapped and cheered, and wiped tears from our eyes. Slowly, we made our way out of the cinema, thinking about how the audience would take it.

\-----

**  
  
**

We arrived at Mina’s, and sat ourselves down in the living room, buzzing loudly about how awesome the first episode turned out. The next screening was starting in 5 minutes, and it was open to the public. Mina had been given permission to set up cameras in the cinema where it would be showing, so that we could gather information about how many people went in, if they liked it, if they laughed, if they cried… we needed all this information so that we knew what we were doing wrong and right.

The widescreen TV in the living room showed the live view from Cinema 8, which was where ‘Attack on Titan’ was being screened. We waited patiently for something to happen, and finally, it did.

4 teenagers walked into the cinema, and seated themselves quietly towards the middle. We all cheered, and high-fived whoever was next to us. 4 people, it was a start.

Slowly, more and more people entered the cinema until there were 17 people seated and the episode began. They continued their conversations while the birds flew across the sky, but all turned and looked when the giant red meaty hand turned up. The monologue began, and the audience was watching intently. There were screams when the Colossal Titan’s head showed up, and Reiner and Bertholdt fist-pumped and hugged.

The scene switched to the first fight scene, and everyone was on the edge of their seats. We were laughing at how caught up some of the people were, and couldn’t believe they were talking it so seriously. But we had another thing coming.

“SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER!”

“HOLY SHIT!”

“WOAH!”

“OH MY GOD.”

We all fell over we were laughing so hard, their reactions to the theme were perfect.

The rest of the screening was going smoothly, that was until the Survey Corps returned. The audiences reaction to it was the complete opposite to ours… they were all crying when the old woman was told her son died, and was given the arm. We on the other hand, were celebrating another milestone.

“WE MADE THEM CRY!”

“YES!”

“That’s it. We’re sorted.” Levi threw his hands in the air. “We’re gonna be millionaires.”

“Oi.” Mina walked over and sat down next to Levi, throwing a bag of chips at his face. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Vanity will get you no where.”

We turned back to the TV when we heard a laugh. Mini-Eren had just hit the guy with the piece of wood, and the audience thought that was hilarious. They continued laughing until mini-Mikasa threw mini-Eren against the wall with just the power of her hands. Movie magic.

“Dude, she’s my favourite.”

“Totally.”

“What a badass.”

Mikasa laughed, and danced around the room. “I’m so glad we inserted the microphones, it was so worth it.” We all laughed, and turned our attention back to the TV.

When Armin made his first appearance, lots of the people in the cinema aww’ed. I didn’t blame them, mini-me was extremely adorable.

We watched the Colossal Titan appear again, and Bertholdt looking extremely proud of himself. It was laughable, due to the fact that it wasn’t Bertl-Bertl. We let him have his moment of fame though, he wasn’t going to be in the series too much.

The audience was covering their faces as the countless scenes of people dying flashed, and many were crying.

There were many more tears when Carla died though… in perspective it was a droplet to Niagara Falls. The audience was devastated.

As the end theme played, we listened closely to hear what the audience thought.

“Dude, that was so sad.”

“I know.”

“I’m gonna tell everyone about this, they need to see it.”

“Agreed.”

“Hey can you pass a tissue?”

We all high-fived and celebrated. It was unbelievable how well the first screening went. We weren’t expecting many people to show up, but we still got 17 people. It was worth celebrating, but we still had one more showing in a few hours.

When the time came for the theatre to open again, we were silent and waiting eagerly. We’d placed our bets, each of going for a crowd of about 20, whilst Levi said almost full-cinema. We heard the creaking of the doors opened, and what happened next was not what we were expecting.

Yelling and screaming erupted from the entrance tunnel, and hundreds of people filed in and took their seats. All of us in the lounge room jumped up and screamed, hugging the people around us and receiving many back-slaps. Success! We had an over full cinema!

Levi stood up and out out his hand towards us. “Hand me over your money, bitches.”

People were left to sit on the floors in the aisles or up front, lining the back walls, sharing seats with friends… it was astronomical the amount of people that arrived to watch.

The second audiences reaction was identical to the previous, except much more sound due to the influx of viewers. We were gobsmacked.

We continued celebrating as the audience filtered out of the cinema, crying and sniffling.

\-----

“We have ticket sales information!”

We all gathered around Mina as she sifted through the papers that she was holding.

“Okay, so… we had two public showings today… the first showing had an audience of 17… the second showing however…”  
We all held our breaths.

“254 people.”

We all screamed and jumped up and down. It had been non-stop celebration all day.

Mina spoke up again. “That equals to exactly $447.15 in ticket sales, and thats only in that’s one cinema!”

I wrapped my arms around her. “Thank you so much Mina!”

\-----

It was the third day of screening, and we had just received good news. I decided to share it with my total of 400,000 subscribers on YouTube.

I pressed the record button for the second time in the last three days.

“Hello again! Well, I’m here with Eren, Mikasa and Annie, (YO!) and we have just received news about our ticket sales! Ever since we broke records on our first day of ticket sales, it has been non-stop good times for us! We were originally planning to only put the first episode in cinemas here, in Chicago, but its been decided that the first episode would now be airing all over the world! We can’t believe it!”

Eren stole the camera for me. “Now, as the main character of this series, I feel the need that I should be the one to say that OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FRICKING AWESOME AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY IT MEANS SO MUCH TO US! We have officially made 6 billion dollars in the box office in the first 2 days of world-wide screening, and we honestly couldn’t have done it without you! Thank you so mu-”

Annie stole the camera and directed it towards her and Mikasa on the couch. “Please like, comment and subscribe if you want to see more of these beautiful faces… and of course, please remember…”

We all joined in.

“SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER!”

 


	4. Ships are Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny chat, heaps of bloopers, an angsty Marco, and sailing ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing this so much there are no words oh my god just wow  
> i feel like i just consumes a whole bag full of sugar  
> this chapter gonna give you diabetes and rot your teeth my friend

From: (Mina Carolina) carolina.mina@email.com   
To: (Armin Arlert) actual.armin@email.com, (Eren Jaeger) jeagerbomb@email.com, (Mikasa Ackerman) mikasas.su.casa@email.com, (Annie Leonhardt) mslionheart@email.com, (Reiner Braun) braunyboy@email.com, (Bertholdt Hoover) bertlturtle@email.com, (Jean Kirschtein) callmejshan@email.com, (Marco Bodt) marcopolo@email.com, (Ymir Sama) xxymirxx@email.com, (Christa Renz) yallmofosloveme@email.com, (Connie Springer) connor.springer@email.com, (Sasha Braus) givemefood@email.com, (Levi Ackerman) levis.ackermen@email.com, (Erwin Smith) erwinsmith@email.com, (Hanji Zoe) prof.zoe.hanji@email.com

Hello again!

Now, you all know about the awesome ticket sales we’ve gotten, so I think its time we give the audience what they want… some more episodes! Tomorrow I want everyone back at the production centre to film episode 3.

Episode 2 was completed yesterday with the counterparts, so their job is over now. We also filmed quite a bit of a future episode (due to there being flashbacks and so on), so we just need you adult actors in now! We will have to film a few motion pieces tomorrow for the end of episode 2, but after that we will be jumping right into episode 3!

Please arrive at 8am, as we will be having a two hour party before hand as we work out the final ticket sales for episode 1! Bring food (be sensible Sasha)!

Can’t wait to see you all again!  
\--Mina

\-----

Levi has started a chat with the group “Attack on Titan”. Join?  
Invitation accepted!

Levi: hellloooo???  
Eren: hi  
Annie: ello  
Armin: here  
Mikasa: yup  
Levi: whos looking forward to filming tomorrow?  
Bertholdt: I’M GETTING MY MAIN SCREENTIME YAY  
Annie: thats so sad sns  
Bertholdt: hey. you can be quiet thank you. this is EXCITING  
Eren: come on guys i’m the main character i think we all know who should REALLY be excited  
Armin: yea whatever eren  
Mikasa: hahaha  
Annie: hey miki  
Mikasa: heelo  
Annie: what are you bringing for food?  
Mikasa: cookies! you wanna come over and bake them with me?  
Annie: sounds fun!  
Mikasa: ;)  
Annie: ;)  
Ymir: can you guys go be gay somewhere else?  
Levi: could say the same for you  
Ymir: stfu loser  
Levi: gay  
Ymir: shut up  
Levi: gayyyyyyyyyy  
Hanji: Levi, shut up.  
Ymir: thanks hanji  
Hanji: It wasn’t for you.  
Ymir: oops okay then  
\--Hanji has left the chat  
Ymir: i made her mad sorry guys  
Levi: hah she just couldn’t deal with how gay you are  
Ymir: levi i swear to god  
Eren: this is hilarious  
Levi: what’s hilarious? how much she likes tacos  
Ymir: LEVI I SWEAR TO FUFEBW  
Ymir: EBFIWB  
Armin: ahhh whats going on?  
Eren: ymir are you okay  
Mikasa: ymir??  
Reiner: whats happening. and ymir whats that sound downstairs??  
Bertholdt: i’m hearing stuff too whats going on  
Christa: hello everyone. ymir can’t talk any longer.  
Annie: why???  
Christa: she’s locked and binded in the cupboard.  
Erwin: what the hell  
Levi: what have i done  
Bertholdt: that’s pretty gay  
Reiner: explains the noise  
Bertholdt: i still dont understand why we’re sharing a house with them reiner why haven’t we moved out yet  
Reiner: i dunno  
Connie: isn’t that just a little too much homo in one place  
Sasha: hi guys im participating now reading it was hilarious though  
Connie: me too  
Annie: have you guys used all the sugar yet i need it to bake cookies tonight  
Sasha: weve finished one type of sugar ;) ;)  
Connie: ayyyyyy ;)  
Annie: i swear to god if the house smells like sex im gonna kill someone  
Connie: shit  
\--Connie has left the chat  
Sasha: bye guys gotta clean  
\--Sasha has left the chat  
Armin: well  
Bertholdt: that happened  
\--Jean joined the chat  
Jean: is this a bad time to join or  
Eren: 3  
Levi: 2  
Annie: 1  
Jean: what?  
\--Marco joined the chat  
Marco: hey guys!!  
Armin: omfg  
Levi: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA  
Marco: what are you laughing at?  
Bertholdt: reiner look  
Reiner: holy shit  
Jean: guys?  
Annie: i called it, i frickin called it  
Marco: i am so confused  
Jean: me too man  
Mikasa: he said ‘man’  
Eren: its official  
Marco: what???  
Levi: sound the bugle friends  
Erwin: guys i’m in the office stop making me laugh  
Armin: hey reiner whats that sound  
Reiner: i think i hear it  
Jean: guys  
Bertholdt: in the distance…  
Jean: what the hell  
Reiner: the quiet noise of a…  
Marco: help  
Bertholdt: beep beep beep  
Annie: brb laughing my ass off  
\--Jean has left the chat  
Marco: goddamnit guys  
\--Marco has left the chat  
Reiner: my gaydar is actually going to break it this keeps up  
Levi: wait what?  
Levi: if what keeps up  
Eren: the sexual tension  
Levi: oh  
Annie: its hilarious though  
Armin: marco obviously likes him  
Mikasa: definitely  
Bertholdt: why hasn’t he made a move?  
Levi: wait  
Levi: theyre still not in a relationship  
Bertholdt: nope  
Reiner: marco still thinks  
Eren: thinks what  
Reiner: he still thinks jean’s straight  
Mikasa: no  
Annie: no way  
Christa: you’re shitting me  
Levi: wtf  
Eren: jean is like  
Eren: bent  
Armin: like a 9 dollar note  
Mikasa: holy mother of  
Annie: this is too much  
Christa: but its SO OBVIOUS  
Reiner: NOT TO THEM  
Bertholdt: WHY  
Christa: HOLY SHIT THEY NEED TO REALISE  
Ymir: much homo  
Armin: ymir’s back?  
Christa: not for long  
\--Christa has left the chat  
Annie: shes so dead  
Bertholdt: omg  
Reiner: wtf  
Eren: whats happening?  
Bertholdt: so much banging  
Mikasa: like banging… or banging  
Annie: PFFT  
Levi: hah probably both  
\--Ymir has left the chat  
Levi: there she goes  
Mikasa: guys im going need to go shopping  
Annie: i’ll be at yours in 5, at minas  
Annie: hiya  
Annie: that was mina  
Mikasa: okay, ill wait. hey mina  
Mikasa: cya at recording tomorrow guys  
Eren: buy red bull  
Armin: and ice cream  
Mikasa: okay bye  
\--Mikasa left the chat  
\--Annie left the chat  
Bertholdt: bye  
Bertholdt: too late  
Reiner: bye guys, i need to go check on the lesbos  
Bertholdt: i’ll be moral support, bye people  
Levi: okay then bye everyone  
\--Reiner left the chat  
\--Bertholdt left the chat  
Levi: so whos still here  
Eren: hi  
Armin: me  
Erwin: me, but i should go. i have errands and shit  
Levi: bye  
\--Erwin left the chat  
Levi: everyone is gay for some reason  
Eren: but you  
Levi: yeah but im married so  
Armin: how do you deal with hanji  
Levi: i dont  
Eren: oh  
Levi: talking about hanji, she wants me to cook dinner for her… something about experiments  
Armin: okay cya tomorrow  
Levi: bye  
Eren: bye  
\--Levi has left the chat  
Eren: you wanna play halo  
Armin: yep  
Eren: im in my bedroom  
Armin: see you in a sec  
Eren: okay  
\--Eren left the chat  
\--Armin left the chat

\-----

“Okay everybody, places! Filming starting in one minute!”  
A bus had been hired to take us all to an actual military base. Well… ex-military base. It was used long ago, but had since closed down so we were using it for a lot of our set. It wasn’t too far away from the outskirts of Chicago, so we had rented it for filming. All of us were dressed in our soldier uniforms, and we were getting back into our positions for the first scene of episode 3. We had finished the motion shots and sent them back to the production company to add into the episode. We were releasing the episode on TV tonight.  
I ran over to my spot on set, and watched as the rolling monitor faced towards me showed me what my lines were. I was first for the interrogation.  
Keith walked over to me, all smiles and laughter. As soon as he reached me, he planted a hand on my shoulder.  
“I am very sorry about what’s about to happen.”  
“No problem Keith, this is going to be funny.”  
He nodded, and gave the cameramen the thumbs up.   
“Scene 1, take 1, action!”  
I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for the onslaught.  
“HEY, YOU!”  
“Sir!”  
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” The way that Keith got so close to me and shouted without hesitation into my face was almost overwhelming, but I continued.  
“Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina District!”  
“I SEE! That’s a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you?”  
“My grandfather did, sir!”  
“Arlert! Why are you here?”  
“To help humanity achieve victory!”  
“That’s wonder to hear! We can feed you to the titans!” I got ready for what he was about to do. He grabbed me by my head, and turned me around quite forcefully. It hurt, but I held in the pain. That’s what acting is all about. “Third row, about face!”  
Keith moved on, and my acting part for this scene was practically over, so I relaxed a little and watched the others. Thomas and Mina did well with their minor roles, and then it was Jean’s turn.  
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?”  
“Jean Kirschtein, from Trost District!”  
“Why are you here?”  
“To join the Military Police and live in the interior!”  
“Oh. You want to live in the interior do you?”  
“Yes!”  
I could see Jean braced himself for the headbutt, but it didn’t work. He fell to the floor holding his head. Marco who was standing beside him flinched, but kept his head forward. His face gave away that he was worried.  
“Who told you you could sit? If you can’t handle that then you- hey, are you alright?”  
Keith kneeled over, and gently lifted Jean’s head to check if he was alright.  
“Cut!”  
Marco jumped out of character and fell down beside Jean, planting his hands on both of Jean’s cheeks. “Are you okay, Jean?”  
I looked over and saw Eren, nudging Mikasa, and both of then laughing.  
“I’m alright, just a bit… yeah… maybe softer next time Keith?”  
“Okay, yes. Sorry Jean.”  
“Nah, it’s all good.”  
Marco turned Jean back to face him, and started poking at Jean’s head. “Are you sure you’re okay? You can always take a break if you-”  
“I’m fine man, don’t worry.”  
I saw Reiner whisper in Bertholdt’s ear, and they both started laughing. Annie was having trouble acting stoic like her character, and continuously started giggling. Mikasa had to shut her up before we could start filming again.  
“Okay, from Jean’s interrogation! Scene 1, take 2, action!”  
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?”  
“Jean Kirschtein, from Trost District!”  
“Why are you here?”  
“To join the Military Police and live in the interior!”  
“Oh. You want to live in the interior do you?”  
“Yes!”  
Keith headbutted Jean, and he fell perfectly on the ground, making little whimpering noises. It was obviously fake, and the tension on Marco’s face eased when he realized.  
The scene was going on smoothly for quite some time, when I noticed Sasha out of my peripheral vision jog off-set.  
I didn’t know what was happening, so I waited. She ran to the snacks table, picking up a single hot potato, and then running back to her place on set. She started quickly eating the potato, that was until halfway through Connie’s interrogation she was caught in the background. I was expecting someone to yell out ‘cut!’, but it never came. Instead, Keith gave up on Connie (dropping him on the ground in the process) and made his was calmly over to Sasha.  
“Hey, you.”  
Keith was definitely in character still, and I could tell from the looks of the people around me that this definitely wasn’t planned.  
Sasha looked up from her meal for a second, but then got straight back to eating her potato. It was like she had no idea what was going on around her. That was until Keith stopped right in front of her.  
“What do you think you’re doing? I’m talking to you!”  
Sasha looked up then, and realised what was going on.  
“Who the hell are you!?”  
“Sasha Braus, from Dauper village on the south side of Wall Rose!” She was continuing on with her lines like nothing happened… I couldn’t believe it.  
“Sasha Braus… and what is that you are holding in your right hand?”  
“A steamed potato, sir! I found one in the cookhouse that was ready to eat, so I couldn’t help myself!”  
“So you stole it?”  
The people around me all looked shell-shocked… we couldn’t believe what was going on. Sasha was just going of the top of her head… but it sounded right? I looked over at the director who was just watching on, looking amused.  
“Why? Why did you decide to eat it now?”  
“I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so I thought it would be better to eat it now.”  
“No, I don’t understand. Why did you decide to eat the potato?”  
“Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?”  
There were horrified gasps all around me, and I saw camera training in on our faces, trying to capture our reactions.  
Sasha sighed when Keith didn’t answer, and I watched as she broke part of it off. “Here’s half of it for you.”  
“Half?”  
“CUT!”

\-----

We decided to keep Sasha’s bit in there, and continue recording as normal. We added in a few bits afterwards to keep up the joke, but we mostly stuck to the script.  
It started getting very obvious throughout the day that something was going on that we didn’t know about. Marco was continuously going silent, and was constantly out of it. None of us really wanted to say anything on the matter, it was probably personal, but if it got in the way of his acting we had all agreed that would would have to have an intervention for the sake of ‘Attack on Titan’, and for all we knew… Marco’s sanity.  
We realised something was up with him when we were filming the scene when Jean and Eren had their first fallout. Just after that scene, Eren walks out and Mikasa follows him. It is at that point that Jean sees Mikasa and compliments her hair.  
After taking to Jean and Mikasa about the scene, we had our first take… and throughout the whole scene Marco looked down, refusing to watch. We all had a feeling it had to do with Jean, but we couldn’t be too sure. Jean was great in that scene, he even managed to blush and stutter. When the scene was shot successfully on the first try he got heaps of congratulations… but only a nod from Marco. Marco spent the rest of the time filming moping. We didn’t really know what to do.  
We decided that we would let it happen on its own… because Marco couldn’t stay like that forever.

\-----

The rest of the group had split up to go and film separate scenes, namely the ones on the 3DMG. We had parts where we could actually use hand-made 3DMG, but a lot of it had to be computerised or made using the motion capture.  
I had finished my filming for the day, so I was watching Jean and Connie doing the 9th take of their scene.  
Jean ran out of the door, and stopped on the deck, panting.  
“W-wait!”  
Connie strolled casually past him, humming… when Jean reached out and swiped his hand down the back of Connie’s shirt.  
Connie jumped up and reached behind his back. “Hey! What did you- Heyyyyyyyy…”  
They both erupted into loud peels of laughter, and the director sighed exasperatedly.  
I walked over to him, smiling. “What’s happening?”  
“They’re not doing their scene properly! Its supposed to be simple, yet… ugh.”  
I laughed, and walked over to Jean and Connie. “Hey guys, can you do the scene properly just once? Please?”  
“Why?”  
“Because. Believe me, I got you.”  
Jean looked at me, grinning. “Got it.”  
They got back to their places, and I walked off set, opening up my music library on my phone.  
“Scene 23, take 10, action!”  
Jean ran out again, stopping on the porch. “W-wait!”  
Connie walked past him humming, and then Jean wiped his hand on Connie’s back. “Hey! What did you wipe on my-”  
I pressed play.  
“Push me, and then just touch me. ‘Till I can get my- SATISFACTION.”  
Jean and Connie had lost it up on the set, and the director threw his hands up into the air and walked away.

\-----

The filming was over for the day, and we were all sitting down on the floor- tired as hell. Mina came over, and got our attention with a clap.  
“Despite some hilarious- I mean, unrequired bloopers, we still got filming done today! This episode will be released on Wednesday next week, and episode 2 will be released tonight! It will be showing at 6pm on Channel 10, so be sure to watch or record it! Now, refreshments! We finally got those cool actor drink bottles everyone has, and I ask Levi to put names on them. So really what I am saying is that I am sorry in advance.”  
Levi laughed, and Thomas started handing out the drink bottles.  
“Um… these ones are tied together for… ‘The Original Lesbians’?”  
Christa nudged Ymir, and they stood up to receive their bottles. I looked over at Levi, and he grinned at me. “Let’s just say that by naming these bottles, I may just fix all of the sexual tension in the air.”  
“Oh no.”  
“Believe me it’ll all be good.”  
“Okay, next bottle… wait, they’re tied together again. ‘The Original Gays.’” Reiner and Bertholdt stood up to retrieve their bottles. “Next pair… ‘Probably the only straight people in the room’.” Levi stood up them, dragging Hanji with him. “Um… ‘Commander Handsome’?” Erwin stood up, and everyone in the room laughed.  
“The box is empty?”  
Everyone in the room turned around to face Levi, who grinned and walked over to the exit door. He reached in, grabbing another box.  
“Okay, with this… we are going to be playing ‘Tell us all the truth’.”  
I looked around the room, and the people who hadn’t yet received the bottle all looked petrified. I wasn’t worried in the slightest. I had nothing to hide. Well, apart from that one thing… but it wasn’t possible that… was it?  
“This bottle is for… ‘A lesbian.’ Who is that?” Everyone looked around, not wanting to point fingers or take the bottle. “Listen, we are all telling people the truth today, so just come out- I mean up- and get the bottle.”  
There was silence, and then an awkward shuffle. We all turned around as Annie walked up and took the bottle. There were gasps, but most of all people saying ‘finally’. Maybe this game was going to be good for the group?  
“Good! Now, this bottle is for… ‘Another lesbian, that likes the other lesbian’.”  
“Doesn’t that kind of give it away… and you’re really narrowing it down a lot.” We all turned around to look at Mikasa, who was turning very red. Annie smiled, and leaned over, whispering something in her ear. Mikasa’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as she stood up to snatch her bottle off Levi. We watched as she walked back to her spot, and you could have cut the tension in the air with a knife.  
She walked slowly, and instead of sitting down on the ground, she fell straight in Annie’s lap. Where she proceeded to make out with her. We all clapped and whooped, and it took Levi a while to shut us all up.  
“Next bottle is for… ‘the guy who says he is straight but is actually really gay’.” There was an awkward silence as we all looked around, waiting for someone to stand up.  
“Okay, let me narrow it down more, as that applies to most of the guys in this room now.” I hid my head, making sure I wasn’t blushing. “I want the main character to come up and receive this bottle.”  
Eren’s jaw dropped, and he proceed to turn into the colour of a beetroot. He stood up shakily and took the bottle, getting back to his place quickly.  
Mikasa took a break from kissing Annie to speak up. “Did you guys seriously not realise yet? Eren is totally gay for-”  
“SHUT UP MIKASA.”  
My mind was working at a million miles per hour. Eren liked someone? He never told me? Who did he like? Why did he like them? What did he like about them? Why wasn’t this person me?  
Levi smiled. “Eren’s right Mikasa, I’m the one who’s going to give it away.”  
I held my breath, and didn’t let it go as Levi took out the next bottle.  
“This bottle is address to… ‘The guy who likes Eren, and who Eren likes back’.”  
Whoop whoop. It wasn’t me. Did Eren and Jean have something going on that I didn’t know about? I looked around the room, and realised that the only three people who hadn’t yet received a bottle were Jean, Marco and me. I held my breath. It couldn’t be me, because Eren didn’t like me back… so who was it.  
Jean and Marco exchanged a look, and shook their head. Everyone in the room turned and looked directly at me. Except for Eren. His face was hidden, but I could see that his ears were red. He was blushing?  
“Are you gonna get your bottle or not Armin?”  
“W-what?”  
“You. Eren.”  
“What about us?”  
Levi touched his two pointer fingers together, grinning.  
“What?”  
“Touching boners? Yes?”  
“NO. Eren, aren’t you going to say something?” I needed back-up. This was too much.  
“Um, yeah. Armin?” He looked up, and gave me this sheepish smile. His face was still pink.  
I heard Reiner ‘aww’ behind me, and that snapped me back to earth. Eren…  
“What…?”  
“I’m gay… and… aren’t you gay?”  
“Well.. yeah.” I didn’t want to do this in front of all these people. Could it seriously not wait?  
“Can we… um… do you want to… why not…”  
I knew what he was going to say. We had been friends since preschool. It was obvious. I had to. “Let’s be gay together?”  
“Yeah that’s what I- wait. Really?”  
“Yeah, okay.” I was grinning now.  
“Cool. Okay.”  
Levi clapped. “Well, thank god that’s sorted. Aren’t I just a perfect matchmaker? Now… the final two bottles-”  
“Jean, I like you.”  
We all spun around and looked at Marco, who was now facing Jean, looking extremely pale.  
Jean grinned, and put both of his hands on Marco’s cheeks. “Shit! Took you long enough!”  
And then they were kissing.  
Levi pulled the two bottles out of the box, one saying ‘Marco Kirschtein-Bodt’, and the other saying ‘Jean Kirschtein-Bodt’. I smiled, and looked around the room. Everyone was quiet, and their eyes were trained on Marco and Jean who were in the middle of a very passionate kiss.  
No one in the room really knew what to do, but the first one to break the silence was Erwin.  
“Well… guess I need to get a partner now don’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I DO GOOD?  
> DID I DO IT RIGHT?  
> TELL ME IF I WROTE IT RIGHT
> 
> (ive never properly written mikannie or eremin ((just one shots)) before so feedback would be great haha)


	5. CouLD thEy jUst SHut Up

Levi stormed into the room with a flair I’d only seen once before; the day we graduated from college. “Today is my BIG DAY!”  
Hanji walked in beside him, looking as if she had already put up with this for most of her morning. Which she probably had. “Levi, you literally only have 3 seconds of screen time. Calm down.”  
Levi spun around Hanji, singing. “Don’t rain on my parade!”  
“Do you actually have a line?” Eren joined in on the conversation, walking away from where Annie and Mikasa were renaming the bottles. I noticed them deliberately forgetting to rename ‘Commander Handsome’s bottle. He walked over to stand beside me, joining hands. It had been like this the past fews days, we had realised that we had gone from best friends to in-a-relationship, and we were going slow… not really knowing what to do. I was fine with it though, at least I could call Eren mine.  
“I do Eren. My first line is…” There was a dramatic pause as Levi nudged Hanji with a questioning look on his face. Hanji sighed.  
“Have you seriously already forgotten your ONE line?”  
“Maybe.”  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear, and his face lit up. “My first line is ‘Could they just shut up?’!” He suddenly looked over at Hanji again. “Wait, really?”  
Hanji nodded and Levi looked over at the rest of us, extremely confused. “That is my first line. My first line is ‘Could they just shut up?’. Why? Like, I understand Lance Corporal Levi is really stoic and stuff… but… wow really? My first line. That’s embarrassing.”  
“Your badassery will make up for the fact that you are a boring dickhead, I’m sure.” Christa laughed, and Annie had to bite down on her fist to stop herself from laughing. Her eyes started tearing up before she let loose. Her laugh was terrifying. We all just stared at her looking extremely concerned as Mina walked over.  
“Annie, I want you to use that exact laugh for later in the series. It will be perfect.” It was then Mina’s turn to be stared at. “What? It’s all planned. Believe me, it’ll be a hit.”

\-----

Mina gave us all permission to go and watch everyone doing the voice-overs. Eren was going in, of course, but Keith was going in as well. We didn’t know why exactly, as none of us had the full script.  
About a month before we actually started filming, we were all given our scripts for the episodes. Not everyone got a script for every episode, as we were only given the parts in which we spoke. For example, if I was in a scene but I didn’t speak at all, I wouldn’t be given a script for that scene. If I was in a scene in which I spoke, I was given a script.  
For this reason, Eren, Mikasa, Levi and I all got many script folders. Bertholdt and Marco on the other hand got next to none. Mina decided that this was the best way to do things because it would mean we weren’t wasting paper, and people would also be surprised about some things.  
That was the case when Keith walked into the recording studio.  
I knew that he was going to be acting today, as I had a piece with him (along with Reiner), but I had no idea that was doing voice-overs. So we all sat back and listened to Keith being recorded. I was glad that we got to listen, it was quite hilarious.  
The recorder gave Keither the signal, and he started reading out his script. It turned out that he was saying how good we all were as trainees. Or for some of us… how bad we were.  
“Reiner Braun, stalwart in both mind and body, and well-respected by his comrades.”  
“Aw yeah. I’m the favourite, I’m guessing. I mean, ‘stalwart’? What does that even mean? I dunno, but he used it on me. I’m a beast.” Reiner was obviously extremely proud of the outcome.  
“Armin Arlert. Although lacking in physical strength, his aptitude in the classroom is exceptional.”  
I laughed at the first part of the sentence, but had to rethink the second part. “What does aptitude mean?”  
Levi laughed. “Oh, the sweet irony.”  
I never actually found out.  
“Annie Leonhart. Her slice attacks are absolutely flawless, but her reclusive tendencies make her a poor fit for coordinated efforts.”  
“Who’s the beast now Reiner?”  
“Bertholdt Hoover. He possess remarkable potential, but lacks aggressiveness.”  
None of us heard what Bertholdt said, but it was something along the lines of “not a main” and “no screentime”. He was never going to get over that.  
“Jean Kirschtein. Top class on the 3D Maneuver Gear, but his volatile personality tends to cause friction with others.”  
“Wow rude.”  
“Sasha Braus. She has unconventionally good intuition, but also demonstrates poor teamwork as a result. Connie Springer. He excels in executing quick turns, but is a bit dim-witted.”  
Sasha and Connie high-fived, and laughed. Connie then turned around to look at the rest of us, grinning despite Keither saying he was dim-witted. “I think me and my character are actually the same person believe it or not.”  
True.  
“Mikasa Ackerman. Completely proficient in every area. It’s apt to say she’s an unmatched, unprecedented genius.”  
“Hah, who’s the badass now Annie, Reiner?”  
“Eren Jaeger. He has no real specialties, but he’s improved his grades with his unparalleled effort. And he possesses twice the sense of purpose than anyone else.”  
“I can’t tell if that feedback is good or bad.”  
Bertholdt made a noise in the back of his throat, and turned around to Eren. “At least you’re the main character. Apparently I have potential, but despite that, I get next to no screentime to gain that potential. Why?” There was a dramatic pause as Bertholdt sighed. “Besides, I think I’m aggressive enough. It’s thanks to me that the goddamned titans got in to begin with.”  
There were rounds of laugh, until Marco stood up on a chair. “Can we please just realise the fact that-”  
“YMIR AND I ARE ACTUALLY REALLY IMPORTANT, BUT WE DON’T GET CRITIQUED.”  
“Uh… yeah. That’s sad. At least you have lines.”  
There was silence as we all turned around to look at Marco, who was still standing on the chair but partially slumped. He hopped down, and looked back at us. “Why do my lines just stop anyway? Like, did I choose to go to the Military Police? I thought I was going wherever Jean was going?”  
We all looked over at Jean, who had gone extremely pale, and was looking at the ground.  
“Jean?”  
“Jean are you alright?”  
“Can we get a medic in here I think we broke Jean.”  
I shut everyone up, and walked over to Jean. I pushed him towards the exit, and once we were out of the room, he looked up at me.  
“Jean, you obviously have part of a script that none of us have.” He nodded, and I continued. “Who else is in the scene with you?”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“There are three people in the scene, but one of them is an extra and the other one doesn’t talk.”  
“Does it have to do with Marco?”  
“Yes.”  
“Does something happen to him?”  
“Yes.”  
“What happens?”  
Jean was silent, but I waited for him to continue. “You know how you have that scene coming up where Eren in going to die for you, and it’s going to leave you in some type of emotional crisis?”  
“Yeah.” I didn’t want to film that scene. I wouldn’t have to fake cry if I saw a realistic looking version of Eren’s dead mangled body in front of me. I would cry for real… and I would have trouble stopping.  
“You know how he comes back?”  
“Yeah…” I had a feel as to where this was going, but I didn’t want to put too much thought into it. It was going to be hard for Jean no matter what it was.  
“You’re lucky that Eren comes back, because Marco doesn’t.”

\-----

We went back into the recording room about 5 minutes later, after Jean had cried and I had fixed him up. We walked back into the silent room, having agreed to tell everyone what was coming up for Marco.  
“Hey, Jean!”  
“Jean, everything okay?”  
Marco ran up faster than any of the others. He wrapped his arms around Jean’s shoulder, and held him close. “Are you okay? What’s wrong.”  
“You’re about to find out.”  
Marco stepped away, and went back to sit beside Bertholdt. I sat down beside Eren, and gave Jean a reassuring smile as he cleared his throat.  
“I know what happens to Marco.” The room stayed silent, so Jean continued. “I have a scene with him and an extra, and I’m the only one who has the script for it. Marco doesn’t have any lines in that scene, because he isn’t speaking. Marco is laying on the side of the road, dead.”  
There were gasps around the room, and Marco sighed.  
“There isn’t any back-story as to how he died, but his body is ripped in half… most likely from being partially eaten by a titan.”  
Levi stood up. “Wait… so you and an extra are going to be having a conversation beside half of Marco’s corpse in the middle of the street?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, what a happy show.”  
The room was silent as we all let it sink in, that we were going to have to watch Jean crying and begging and pleading beside Marco’s half-eaten corpse. That was going to be fun to film. The was a humming behind me, and Annie’s voice ran around the the room.  
“Suddenly… I’m not half the man I used to be…”

\-----

We all left the recording room to film after the “Marco’s going to die” revelation. Eren stayed behind to do a voice-over, and I went over to watch Levi’s first line being filmed.  
He was riding on a horse beside Hanji, trying to look as dark as possible. All he had to do was say “Could they just shut up” whilst remaining completely stoic, and then his filming was over for the day.  
Or so it would have been if stoic was an emotion Levi could portray.  
He was having trouble saying it so emotionally, so he found different ways of saying it.  
“Could they just shuuuut uuuuuup!”  
“Could they just. Shuddup.”  
“CouLD thEy jUst SHut Up?”  
“Could they just give me a different line?”  
“Could they just SHUT. UP.”  
“Couldtheyjustshuddup.”  
“Could they just- WHY CAN’T I DO THIS LINE?”  
“Is my character even real what is this?”  
And so the plight continued. Levi and Hanji stayed on that set all day.

\-----

I took the golf-cart around the production centre, and came across another green screen set up, where Annie, Eren and Reiner were gathered.  
“Eren, I want you to be completely serious with this line, okay? Back to your places.”  
I watched as Eren sat down on the ground, and then pushed his body backwards so that his upper back and head were lying on the ground, his legs splayed on either side. The position he was in looked slightly pornographic, and when he saw me watching him he winked. It took so much self control not to turn into a blushing mess.  
“Scene 15, take 17-” Oh dear. “-action!”  
There was a pause as the camera zoomed in slightly on Eren. “Do it, Reiner.”  
“Cut!”  
We all erupted into fits of laughter, knowing that Eren’s line could have been taken in many different ways, and we definitely chose the worst way possible. The director sighed, but failed at hiding a smile.  
“Okay, Annie. I hope you have calmed down now, as we have no choice but to turn back to you and Eren’s dialogue.”  
It turned out that Levi wasn’t the only one that was having trouble remaining stoic. Annie and Eren had a fight scene, and they had spent the last fews days in choreography classes so that they could master certain moves.  
The actual fight scene was over, but now they were stuck on lines. Annie’s voice had to stay monotone, but that appeared as the main challenge for her.  
“Positions!”  
Eren kneeled down on the floor beside Annie, looking up at her standing form. Reiner lay down on the floor over to the other side of Eren.  
“Scene 17, take 12, action!”  
Eren’s eyes filled with wonderment. He had always been an amazing actor, that’s why he was chosen for the main character. “That’s an amazing technique! Who did you learn it from?”  
Annie’s lip quivered. “My father.” A smile.  
“Cut! Annie! You can’t smile! Straight face at all times!”  
“Yes, yes I’m sorry. It’s just so funny!” She started laughing, and there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and noticed Mikasa watching me.  
She motioned towards Annie’s shaking form, grinning. “She just can’t keep a straight face, it’s hilarious. I was just over at Levi’s scene and he’s having the same problem. He’s resorted to having Marco and Bertholdt yelling stuff about dead puppies to him from the sides. Now he’s crying and laughing! Its so hopeless is funny!”  
Mikasa’s eyes suddenly got wide, and her eyes sparkled in that way that they always did when she had a great idea. She walked over to the director, and talked to him. His face darkened, but he nodded.  
Mikasa strolled back past me. “What are you planning?”  
“You’ll see!”

\-----

Reiner, Eren and Annie were back in position, and Mikasa was at the sidelines. The director nodded in her direction. “Okay, go ahead Mikasa.”  
“Annie, remember how it felt when My Chemical Romance broke up?”  
Annie eyes instantly went wide, and her eyes teared up. Why would Mikasa do this to her? She went into a perpetual state of internal mourning when they announced that the band was splitting up on her birthday. Why did she have to bring it up again?  
“Scene 17, take 13, action!”  
“That’s an amazing technique! Who did you learn it from?”  
“My father.” Her voice was completely level, not even a quiver.  
“Your dad came up with that move?”  
“What does it matter? There's no point to any of this.”  
“You mean this training?” Eren seemed almost surprised that they had gotten this far, but he continue to play the part.  
“We aren't graded on our hand-to-hand combat skills. Most people brush it off, like them.  
Because only the top ten cadets are allowed to join the Military Police and serve in the interior. The only ones who take it seriously are naive idiots like you or just ordinary idiots.”  
Annie darted forward, holding the wooden prop knife against Eren’s throat. “For some reason, in this world, the better you are at fighting Titans the further you can get from them. How do you think this farce came about?”  
“I don’t know!” Eren tried to kick away from Annie’s grip, but she kicked her leg under him perfectly, sending him to the ground. He landed, and Annie poised herself over him, the knife still directly against his throat.  
“Maybe because it's human nature? Anyway, I refuse to be stupid enough to play "soldier" in this insane world.”  
She stood up and walked away from the set, into the background. Reiner called out after her.  
“I still stand by what I said earlier!”  
“Cut!”  
The director clapped. “That was amazing! Annie?”  
Annie turned back around, and now tears were pouring down her cheeks. “Why did they have to break up?”

\-----

My filming was over for the day, I didn’t do much speaking. At least I got screentime.  
We were filming the shorts from the cafeteria, and one of them was Jean saying how he “couldn’t believe Eren got a high score than him.”  
“Okay, Jean. I want you to look of into the distance, scowling, and then take a swig from your mug angrily. Pretty simple. I don’t see how you could stuff this up.”  
“Awesome.” Jean walked over to the table setting, and placed the prop cup in front of him. “Hey, it even comes with water. Thank god, I’m thirsty.” He had just come from filming with the 3DMG, along with Bertholdt, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Eren and Mikasa. They all seemed pretty puffed.  
“Okay, here we go. Scene 54, take 1, action!”  
Jean looked off into the distance, looking absolutely disgusted. He sighed and tipped his head back as he took a swig from his cup. His eyes suddenly went wide, and he slammed his chin against the table as he started choking. Marco ran on set, and started hitting his back.  
Jean finally coughed up some water and saliva (all over the set table, poor cleaners), and looked over at the director.  
“‘I don’t see how you could stuff this up.’ That was your fault completely. You jinxed me.”

\-----

“Hey, so… filming’s over for today! I have some really good news for you all. Really really good news in fact!”  
Mina had us all gathered at the exit again, and we were all sitting down drinking out of our (appropriately named) water bottles. We decided that this was going to be a thing that we did after every single filming day, so that we all stayed on the same page regarding ‘Attack on Titan’.  
“So, I can finally announce that this project has made over three hundred million dollars, and we are famous!”  
There was an uproar of screaming and laughing around the room, and people were already talking about how we would be able to go on Oprah. Until they were reminded that the show ended 3 years ago.  
“Now, the second part of that, is that we have been offered to go on a interview show, ‘Unscripted’. Basically, fans will submit questions for us, and we will answer them without a script. This is the first step to getting real interviews!” There was a second uproar, except it was much louder than the last. “The interview will be in five days, and all of the main actors at the moment will be going on it. That means Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir and Christa. Sorry Levi, Hanji.”  
“Sooooo not fair.”  
“I think its best that the audience is prepared for you, I’m sure Annie will help.”  
Annie gave Levi the thumbs up, and he just poked her tongue out at her.  
“Now, I also have another piece of good news. We will be having 3 extra episodes, or specials. The first one will star Levi and Hanji, and it will be about a soldier called Isle who go lost on a mission, and wrote a diary about an abnormal titan who could talk. The third special will be about a training exercise, and will star all of you trainees. You are out on an expedition, when thieves come and steal your supplies and Christa.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because. In the end, Eren, Jean and Marco, with the help of others, save her.”  
“What about the second one?”  
“It’s a cooking contest between Jean and Sasha, starring Jean’s mother who embarrasses him, and Sasha’s addiction to meat.”  
There was silence in the room, until Jean breathed out an “okay” and we all started laughing madly. Levi then stood up, and clapped until there was silence. “But what about the spin-off series you were talking about with me…”  
“Oh yes. There will also be a two episode spin-off series about Levi’s past thug-life. It’ll be called ‘A Choice With No Regrets’.”  
“Wait, I’m a thug?”  
“Yes.”  
Levi motioned down to his floral button up day shirt he was wearing, and Reiner laughed, standing up to place a hand on Levi’s shoulder. He grabbed the hood of his jacket, pulling it over his head.  
“You gotta take the thug life more seriously bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: my chemical romance broke up on march 22 2013, and annie was born on march 22. :D i had to do the thing it was called for.
> 
> another fun fact: when i was writing the description for when eren flipped over into the 'do it reiner' position, i had to do it myself so that i knew exactly how to get into the position. so i stepped back from my computer, sat down on the floor, flipped myself back into that position... and then stubbed my toe on a table.
> 
> oh happy days.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: interview on 'unscripted' (its an actual thing look it up XD)
> 
> \---  
> it is currently 11pm. what have i done.  
> p.s started watching haikyuu!! anyone else seen it?? and what the hell... i think connie got lost in the sports anime.


	6. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets ready for their first ever interview, and the whole thing is completely unscripted! After the arrival of an unexpected guess, they start realising things might make a turn for the worst... or the best?

I pressed the record button, focusing the cameras lens on me and Eren.

“Sup everyone! I’m here with the cast of ‘Attack on Titan’… and I thought that it should be about time that I tell you all that me and these idiots-” I turned the camera around so that it focused on all of us gathered around the Indian Restaurant table, “-are officially famous! Our show ‘Attack on Titan’ has by some miracle made hundreds of millions of dollars from disks, box office sales, and merchandise! We are so happy that we have gotten this far, so we feel that it should be about time that we give something back!”

Eren took the camera from me, and directed at him. “We are going in for an interview tomorrow on ‘Unscripted!’, an internet show that has interviewed celebrities like Chris Pratt, Jennifer Lawrence and Cameron Diaz! This video is really just to tell you that you have a chance to send in your questions and we will answer them for you!”

Jean then took the camera. “We’ll be shooting over 3 hours of interview footage, but unfortunately only 10 minutes will be uploaded onto the official ‘Moviefone’ YouTube channel. But, just for the sake of our audience, we will be live streaming all footage directly to this channel!”

I took the camera back, focusing it on me. “So send in your questions today if you want them to be answered on ‘Unscripted!’. And remember, the next ‘Attack on Titan’ episode will be shown at 6pm on Channel 10 this Saturday! Thanks guys!” I ended the recording.

\-----

From: (Mina Carolina) [carolina.mina@email.com](mailto:carolina.mina@email.com)   
To: (Armin Arlert) [actual.armin@email.com](mailto:actual.armin@email.com), (Eren Jaeger) [jeagerbomb@email.com](mailto:jeagerbomb@email.com), (Mikasa Ackerman) [mikasas.su.casa@email.com](mailto:mikasas.su.casa@email.com), (Annie Leonhardt) [mslionheart@email.com](mailto:mslionheart@email.com), (Reiner Braun) [braunyboy@email.com](mailto:braunyboy@email.com), (Bertholdt Hoover) [bertlturtle@email.com](mailto:bertlturtle@email.com), (Jean Kirschtein) [callmejshan@email.com](mailto:callmejshan@email.com), (Marco Bodt) [marcopolo@email.com](mailto:marcopolo@email.com), (Ymir Sama) [xxymirxx@email.com](mailto:xxymirxx@email.com), (Christa Renz) [yallmofosloveme@email.com](mailto:yallmofosloveme@email.com), (Connie Springer) [connor.springer@email.com](mailto:connor.springer@email.com), (Sasha Braus) [givemefood@email.com](mailto:givemefood@email.com), (Levi Ackerman) [levis.ackermen@email.com](mailto:levis.ackermen@email.com), (Erwin Smith) [erwinsmith@email.com](mailto:erwinsmith@email.com), (Hanji Zoe) [prof.zoe.hanji@email.com](mailto:prof.zoe.hanji@email.com)

Hello everybody!

As you all know (and are very excited about), the main cast (with the exceptions of Hanji, Levi and Erwin) have been invited to an interview on ‘Unscripted’ tomorrow! Please remember to be there 3 hours before filming starts for make-up!

Also, filming will be suspended for the week, due to our spot being taken by an interview show filming something going on in Las Vegas. The filming of Episode 5 will happen on Wednesday 8 days from now. Episode 5 is a very special episode, one that many of you have been looking forward to. I will expect you at the production centre on time again on that day.

Thats really all I have to say, but I will see you at the interview tomorrow!

\--Mina

**  
  
**

I shut down the window on my laptop, and walked over to my filing cabinet. That’s where I was keeping all of my scripts for the episodes, sorted out in chronological order. Much unlike Eren, who just had them splayed out all over his desk. He’s lucky he even has all of his scripts… it would be so easy to lose them in the pigsty that was his room.

I opened up the cabinet that was labelled ‘Attack on Titan’, and flipped through until I found the sleeve named ‘Episode 5: “First Battle: The Struggle for Trost, Part 1”’. Once I had read the title, I felt a sense of falling come over me. Episode 5 was the episode Jean was talking about when we filmed a few days ago.

Episode 5 was the episode when Eren was going to die.

\-----

I put all of my worries about filming next week behind me, and set to work on getting to the interview in time. We were going to start filming at 1pm, and it was currently 9:30am. I had 30 minutes to get to the other side of the city in heavy traffic.

I wasn’t even in make-up for 3 hours, but Mikasa, Sasha and Annie who I was car-pooling with did. Eren, Connie, Jean and Marco had taken too long whilst deciding on an outfit that didn’t match another persons, so now we were half an hour behind schedule. I thought that the moment we hopped in my van and drove off, the worries would be over and I could just take the back streets to the destination, but apparently not.

“Ugh I missed breakfast. Can we stop by that McDonalds before we go in?”

Expect Sasha to have the nerve.

“Which McDonalds? The one right in the middle of Chicago? The one right in the middle of the city we are trying to go AROUND?”

Jean tried to intervene before it got nasty, and ended with a crashed van and 8 mangled corpses on the inside, one of them with his hands wrapped around the others throat. “Sasha, I would shut up. That’s Armin’s angry voice.”

“But I’m huuuuungryyyyyy…”

I reached down into the glove box and retrieved an old box of strawberry PopTarts, and threw them to the back of the van where Sasha was.

“Thanks Armin.”

“They’re probably off, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Definitely off!”

“Shut up Connie.”

\-----

We had all finished make-up, and Mikasa, Annie and Sasha were all looking flawless. Well… not so much Sasha, who had pigged out at the free food bar and ended up vommitting in the unisex bathrooms. But we all decded to pretend that it didn’t happen. Mina had set up my laptop and camera so it was streaming the film straight to my YouTube channel, and now that everything was complete we had all gathered for the pre-interview prep talk. We had already been told the basic rules.

  1. No violence.

  2. No spoilers.

  3. Don’t touch the equpiment.




It was all really simple, but now the producers and Mina just wanted to tell us a few extra things that was needed to remember.

“There will be 15 questions, along with some back-ups for if we have extra time. Saying that, there will be only 3 hours of film time. This means that there should hopefully only be about 10 minutes per question, leaving time for anything else.”

We all nodded, and Mina spoke up.

“Are there any questions?”

Christa was the only one. “Can we swear?”

“Well, it isn’t prefferable.”

“Shit.”

The was a huge ‘bang’ as the entry door slammed open, and in ran someone who was probably going to be in a shitload of trouble.

“Am I late?”

“Levi, why are you here?”

“Moral support. I’ll stay behind the glass, I promise.”

“You will be on cleaning duties next week, I’ll see to it.”

“Okay, it’ll be worth it.”

I couldn’t belive that Mina had given Levi the task of cleaning. We all knew Levi was shit at it.

The producers let us into the room where the filming was going to happen, and on first glance it was tiny. The walls behind us had the full episode release posters, and the room had 12 chairs set up in a semi-circle formation, with 3 cameras pointing in different directions. The wall facing us was in fact made out of glass, and Levi, the producer and Mina were all sitting behind it watching.

We all took our seats, which had already been set up for us. They had our names on it, and we were all quite pleased with the set up. The arrangement was Eren, me, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Christa, Connie and finally Sasha. We were all next to our significant other. Eren sat down beside me, taking my hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

“This is gonna be fun.”

A voice came out through the speakers in the corners of the rooms, and we soon worked out it was the director, who was talking into a microphone on the opposite side of the glass. “We have 3 cameras, two will always be fixed on all of you, showing from 2 perspectives, and the other one, situated in the middle, will zoom in on you when you are the main one talking. So when you are giving a detailed answer, look into the lens of that camera. There is a TV screen above the cameras showing you your introductory and ending lines, as well as who will be saying them. The questions will also appear on this screen.”

I saw Levi take the microphone out of the producers grasp, who proceeded to give him a dirty look. “Armin, open up Facebook on your phone, and I’ll message you when worst comes to worst.”

I nodded at him through the glass, and took out my phone, opening the Messenger app. He had already sent me a ‘thumbs up’ emoticon, and I sent him one back.

Mina was the last one to inject her words of wisdom into our minds. “Don’t say anything you’ll regret. We can’t edit Armin’s live-stream, and according to YouTube there are over a million people watching it so far. We haven’t even started. The microphone will be off in 30 seconds. Jean, you have the introduction, your line is up on the screen. Take it away guys, and have fun. Filming starts now.”

The was a collective click of the cameras being turned on, and the mircophone being turned off. Filming had started.

* * *

**[PLEASE PUT YOUR QUESTION SUBMISSIONS HERE](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com/ask) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL BE TAKING SUBMISSIONS FOR QUESTIONS TO BE ASKED AT THE INTERVIEW. I WILL BE WRITING THE INTERVIEW TODAY AND TOMORROW, SO GET YOUR QUESTIONS IN QUICK. Any questions that aren't used in this chapter will be used in future chapters. I will only be taking submissions from the link above. If you submit your question under your Ao3/Tumblr username, I will put you into the questions credits! If you submit anonymously, I won't be able to tag you.
> 
> Thank you!


	7. Unscripted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a WILD ride

>>The following is an accurate script from the “Unscripted” Interviews, hosted by Moviefone. If there are any problems with the following, then please contact our services.

Script written after the interview with the cast of “Attack on Titan”.

Jean: Hello everyone, I’m Jean Kirschtein and I’m here with Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Marco Bodt, Ymir Sama, Christa Renz, Connie Springer and Sasha Braus to talk about our new television series ‘Attack on Titan’. We’re going to be answering some of the questions that you have sent in. Uhm, I’ll start! Jodie from Detroit asked… “Who came up with the idea for Attack on Titan?”

Armin: And what a question to start on! Uh, who wants to explain?

Reiner: We were basically really, really drunk.

Annie: It was a party, and we were all getting hammered and one of our friends, the producer of this series actually, Mina Carolina, wrote down everything we said, and the next morning we came up with the idea of ‘Attack on Titan’. It was a joint effort I guess.

Mikasa: Next question is from Rachel in Washington D.C, “Are your names really the same as the character who you are playing?”

Eren: Yeah! They are! We didn’t actually come up with anything, we were kinda just really lazy.

Connie: It fits with the show though, cause all of our names sound like we come from different countries.

Jean: Like, I’m French. Eren, Reiner, Connie, Christa and Sasha all sound European, mainly German.

Marco: I sound like I’m from Belgium or something, you too Armin.

Armin: Yeah, I guess.

Mikasa: And I’m Japanese obviously.

Bertholdt: Turned out pretty well I guess.

Sasha: Next question is from Hope in Oklahoma, “What does it feel like to be famous, and what is the best thing about it?”

Annie: Money. Oh wait I shouldn’t talk about that.

Marco: I like going on the internet, and then people realising that you’re that one guy from that one show.

Christa: Wait, that’s happened to you before?

Ymir: It happened to me! I was on Tumblr and I reblogged a gifset of Sasha going all demon for bread from Episode 3. I tagged it saying how fun it was to film, and a whole heap of people started messaging me asked me if I was THE Ymir.

Christa: Damn, that’s cool. I need to go back onto Tumblr again.

Marco: It happened to me on Twitter.

Armin: YouTube.

Bertholdt: WELL DUH.

Armin: Hey. It was still awesome!

Eren: Next question comes from Samuel in New York, he asked “What can we expect for later in the series?” Oh gosh um.

Reiner: How do we…

Christa: Shit’s gonna go down, my friends.

Mikasa: It’ll be pretty awesome though I guess.

Marco: Says you.

Bertholdt: OKAY NEXT QUESTION. From Sarah in Pheonix, “How many episodes is Attack on Titan going to have?” Armin I think you can take this one.

Armin: Well, we are planning for over 25, but we expect the series will continue for quite a while. Oh, I just had Levi text me saying that I need to talk about… oh yes. We are also going to have some spin-offs and stuff.

Jean: Oh yes, we also have the ghost of Levi communicating with us. So, thats happening.

Annie: He really didn’t want to miss out. It was quite funny actually.

Ymir: Levi loves the spotlight, it really is terrifying.

Christa: Next question is from Zac in California, “Do you relate with any of the characters?”

Eren: I relate to Bertholdt, since I’m constantly worrying about people finding out about my secrets.

Mikasa: Eren, shut up.

Eren: Wha- oh! That’ll come in later.

Armin: Personally, I relate to Jean’s character. I’m truthful and I am also smart sometimes, I just don’t look it-

Jean: Hey!

Armin: Let me finish! But… I am pretty good with social situations. I guess.

Mikasa: Christa. I love to help people, that’s pretty much the only reason I’m here.

Armin: Then why didn’t you help me with that goddamned Science exam in-

Mikasa: You still remember that?

Armin: YES!

Annie: I relate to Reiner, since I’m serious sometimes, but I also like to joke around.

Reiner: That’s weird, ‘cause I relate to Annie… since she’s so badass.

Bertholdt: Reiner are you serious.

Reiner: I’M A BEAST!

Bertholdt: Well, I relate to Armin, since I am quite intellectual, and good at nothing else.

Reiner: Dude.

Jean: I relate to Armin as well, since I’m smart but awful at social situations-

Armin: Then-

Jean: It goes both ways.

Marco: Levi.

Eren: Are you kidding me.

Marco: I’m pretty scary sometimes.

Eren: You have freckles.

Armin: So does Ymir.

Eren: Actually, good point.

Ymir: I relate to Sasha, since I love food, and I can also hunt.

Annie: You hunt?

Christa: Ymir, hunting isn’t the same as fishing.

Ymir: Yes it-

Christa: I relate to Mikasa, since she’s so good at everything and has a dark past.

Mikasa: You have a dark past?

Ymir: Oh no-

Reiner: What have you-

Christa: My mother refused to get me a phone until I was 17.

Armin: I only got one when I was 16, but-

Christa: It was a flip-phone.

Annie: Oh. Um, Sasha?

Sasha: I relate to Sasha.

Connie: But you are Sasha.

Sasha: And Sasha is me.

Reiner: Then why-

Sasha: Food.

Armin: Levi says, ‘Seems legit.’

Eren: Do you even go here Lev-

Mikasa: Eren, no.

Bertholdt: Connie, hurry up and answer the goddamned question so that we can move on.

Connie: I relate to no one.

Annie: Why?

Connie: I’m not being chased around by giant butt-naked cannibalistic men with ugly beards.

Armin: Levi, once again, says, ‘Seems legit.’

Christa: AND ON THAT NOTE.

Ymir: Next question is from Michael in Toronto, “Do you have any upcoming interviews?”

Reiner: No. We are free. Please interview us.

Annie: Katie from Dallas says, “Are there any cast nicknames?”

Eren: Guys, I got this. My nickname is ‘simple gay’. Armin’s nickname is ‘kawaii gay’...

Armin: What.

Eren: Mikasa’s nickname is ‘super lesbian’, Annie’s nickname is ‘mega lesbian’...

Mikasa: How come she’s ‘mega lesbian’? I should be mega lesbian.

Eren: Reiner’s nickname is ‘painfully gay’, Bertl’s nickname is, well… simply ‘gay’. Jean and Marco are the same, gay-

Jean: I’M PANS.

Eren: And gay-

Marco: I’M BI.

Eren: Okay, I was wrong. Extra gay, and no-homo gay.

Jean: I’m going-

Marco: -to kill you.

Christa: Awww, they even finish each others-

Ymir: Sandwiches! High five!

Eren: Those two are hella gay.

Christa: Damn straight! I mean… Damn… lesbian…

Eren: And finally, Connie and Sasha are ‘surprisingly straight’.

Reiner: So basically we are the epitome of the ‘gay spectrum’.

Armin: You forgot Levi, Hanji, and Erwin.

Annie: Oh, we all know Erwin’s.

Mikasa: ‘Commander Handsome.’ That’s the name on his water-bottle.

Eren: And Hanji is ‘scary-do-not-mess-with-if-you-like-living’ and Levi is-

Armin: Levi says ‘watch it’.

Eren: -short stack.

Reiner: For those of you watching, Levi is currently pointing the finger at us through the glass.

Christa: Can I point it back?

Armin: No, we’re live-streaming.

Connie: That’s right! Hi fans!

Reiner: Hello.

Mikasa: Anyway, next question is from Miranda in San Francisco, “What is your favourite scene and blooper so far?” Oh gosh. We all have the same answer for both of those questions I know it.

Eren: This happened in the most recent episode, after me and Jean’s fight. So, I just threw him to the ground in the middle of the cafeteria, and then Shadis comes in all like “What was the loud bang I heard?” And Mikasa was supposed to say “Nothing sir.”

Connie: At that exact moment, Sasha- oh my god- she- ahaha.

Sasha: I farted.

Bertholdt: But Mikasa just went on with the scene, but instead of saying “Nothing sir”, she said “Sasha ripped a giant fart sir.”

Reiner: So funny. We all held in our laughter cause the cut hadn’t been sounded, but once it did… oh wow.

Sasha: Ugh, new topic. Next question is from Parker in Nashville, “Are Eren and Mikasa in a relationship?”

Ymir: Oh yeah, these relationships are a huge thing on Tumblr. But no, Eren and Mikasa are simply… well… friends I guess. Like, they are siblings by adoption, but they don’t share the same blood, so therefore they could be in a relationship, but they are not. Mikasa has implied feelings towards Eren though, I guess. Sorry, hope that was a good enough answer.

Bertholdt: Next question is from Lynn in Seattle, “Are Jean and Marco-” oh this is going to be fun. “Are Jean and Marco more than friends? … they seem quite close.”

Christa: Well, you see, it depends on if you are talking about in ‘Attack on Titan’, or in real life, cause-

Armin: Mina’s telling Levi to tell me to tell you to shut up. So yeah. Shut up.

Jean: NEXT QUESTION. Batman- Batman? Woooww. Batman from Gotham, very funny, asked “Are you going to the Florida SuperCon ComicCon next week?”

Marco: No we-

Annie: YES WE ARE! WE PROMISE TO SEE ALL OF YOU THERE!

Bertholdt: Annie, what have you-

Annie: BE EXPECTING US! NEXT QUESTION! From Helena in Arkansas, “How long does it take to film each episode?”

Armin: It takes a day or so per episode- mind you, they are only 20 minutes long- and then one day of editing, and another day of finalising. Then the show is broadcast world-wide the next day!

Eren: Next question is from Stephen in Tennessee, “What is the 3DMG like?”

Reiner: It’s really hard to use. We only film the really simple stuff on real 3DMG, but the rest is all CGI. It’s hard, but it’s fun. Also really hurts your abs.

Ymir: We have massagers that help us ease the pain afterwards-

Sasha: No we-

Connie: Yeah, we do. They are really hot Asian gi-

Mikasa: No we don’t. Next question is from Damian in Baltimore, “What’s up with Annie?”

Armin: What’s not up with Annie?

Annie: And what, may I ask, is that supposed to mean?

Bertholdt: Haha yes. Next question. From Scott in Chicago, “Are any of you-”... oh. “-going to die?”

Jean: Well-

Mikasa: We-

Eren: No.

Annie: Maybe.

Ymir: Probably.

Reiner: Yes.

Annie: Partially.

Marco: Ouch. Next question. Andy in Memphis asks, “Out of all of the characters, who do you like the least?”

All (but Jean and Marco): Jean.

Marco: He isn’t that-

Reiner: Marco.

Marco: Okay, yeah… Jean. He’s kind of a snotty little prick.

Eren: More like a huge snotty prick.

Jean: I agree.

Annie: Really?

Jean: Jean’s a dickhead.

Ymir: And on that bombshell, we have our second last question from Kristie in Las Vegas. Oh, this one is a long one. Okay, lets break it up. “These are some of the ships that people have come up with…” insert heaps of ships, and then, “... what are your thoughts on these?” Let’s go in order.

Eren: Wait, what’s a ship?

Reiner: Dude are you serious?

Bertholdt: Internet slang for ‘relationship’. They shortened it down to ‘ship’. It’s also a verb too, you can now ‘ship’ people, which means that you want them to get into a relationship.

Eren: Wow internet. You have truly outdone yourself on this one.

Ymir: First ship is ‘Eremika’, or Eren and Mikasa. Thoughts?

Sasha: The viewers who ship this are lucky. Keep watching, they’re really cute together.

Armin: Ugh.

Annie: I agree Armin.

Ymir: Next ship is ‘Jeanmarco’, obviously Jean and Marco.

Reiner: Oh you poor, poor souls.

Eren: I wish you happiness and puppies in life, you deserve it.

Ymir: ‘Reibert’, or Reiner and Bertholdt.

Christa: Haha I saw that one coming.

Armin: From a mile away.

Annie: Them and their goddamn rainbow glittery underwear, god they are so gay. Nothing official though, sorry.

Ymir: Hey! ‘Yumikuri’, which is me and Christa.

Jean: I don’t know. We’ll see what happens with that one.

Ymir: ‘Eremin’. Which is Eren and Armin.

Eren: Hahaha.

Armin: Hehe... no, sorry. They do have a very close friendship though.

Connie: Jean, Marco, stop whispering between yourselves. We all know.

Jean: Shut up Connie.

Ymir: ‘Mikannie’. Mikasa and Annie.

Mikasa: Dude no way.

Annie: Yes way!

Reiner: Nope, it’s not happening.

Annie: Whatever.

Ymir: ‘Jeankasa’, Jean and Mikasa.

Jean: It’s so one way it’s hilarious. Mikasa dislikes Jean, but Jean loves her. Well, more her hair and badassery. Probably never going to happen.

Marco: Hopefully.

Reiner: Beep beep beep.

Ymir: This is the last one. Wow. ‘Springles’. Connie and Sasha.

Connie: Sasha! We have the coolest ship name!

Sasha: I know! How did they make it?

Armin: This is gonna sound crazy, but I think they got Connie’s last name and potatoes.

Sasha: Potatoes? Where does that come in? All I see is the Springer part of it…

Connie: Holy shit. Pringles.

Sasha: Pring-

Connie: Springer. Pringles. Springles.

Sasha: Holy moly that is a work of fricking art.

Bertholdt: That’s amazing. And also pretty cute.

Eren: We officially have the coolest fan base. Last question. From Anne in Atlanta. “How scary is Levi?”

Armin: My phone is going off… he’s messaging me so mu- wait. He’s called me. I’ll put it on speaker phone.

Levi: Hello audience. I am the voice of Levi Ackerman, also know as Lance Corporal Levi, humanity’s most powerful soldier. I am to be feared.

Armin: He- he just hung up.

Jean: And on that note, we would all like to thank Moviefone for having us, as well as all of your amazing questions, and we are really excited for you to all see our series, ‘Attack on Titan’. Uhm, yes. Thank you!

Annie: Woooo!!!

>>End Script

\-----

The interview officially ended, and Mina immediately came out after turning off and uploading the live stream to my YouTube.

“Guys, you did really well for your first interview! Well done!”

We all cheered and clapped, each of us high-fiving each other and Mina.

“However, due to one major slip up from Annie, we won’t be free for 5 days next week. Thanks to Annie, we’re going to Florida SuperCon.”

 

* * *

 

QUESTION CREDITS:

[CalmMango](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmMango/works): Which characters do you relate to?

Bob jaeger: Who is your least favourite character?

who doesnt like green: These are some of the ships that people have come up with, *insert ships*, what are your thoughts on these?

To view original comments, view the comments on the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's coming up in the next two chapters:  
> Chapter 8: Armin gets together with some of the crew to go on the 'attack on titan' tag on Tumblr, and also to maybe... read some fanfiction?  
> Chapter 9: SuperCon in Florida, where the actors cosplay as, well... themselves, and manage to pull of a panel!!!
> 
> :D


	8. Creativity on a New Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie, Levi, Eren, Armin, Jean and Marco scroll through Tumblr and read some fanfiction.

Jean groaned and sat back in his seat. “I honestly cannot believe we are doing this right now.”

“Hello everybody! My name is Armin and I am here with Eren, Jean, Marco, Levi and Annie! Uhm, as you can see we are all gathered in front of a laptop, so that really only mean one thing.”

Levi laughed, and looked into the camera lens. “Today we are going to be judging porn for you-”

“No, actually. We are going to be looking at what we can find on our Tumblr Tag, ‘Attack on Titan’, and also there is a surprise at the end. You might want to stay for that.”

Eren laughed, and opened up Tumblr. “Okay, sooooo… let’s delve into the mysterious and slightly scary world of Tumblr.”

He typed in our tag, and waited for the screen to load. “And the first thing we see is… holy shit is that Legolas?”

Levi sat forward in his seat and yelled at Eren. “Dude scroll down to the tags!”

“Uhm… #attack on titan… #fem!Erwin! Dude! That’s a girl version of Erwin!”

We all started laughing, and Annie spoke up. “Wait! Don’t scroll down! I need to send him a picture.” Annie took a picture, and laughed. “Caption; ‘I love your majestic locks!’”

“Annie he is going to kill you!” Marco was laughing, and watching over her shoulder.

“Okay, I’ll get back to you later with his reply. In the meantime, Eren you may continue.”

“Awesome… okay, so up next we have- is that me? Woah, some people are so talented!” It was a picture of child Eren, all beaten up, and an adult version next to him. “That is so cool. Okay, next up is… is that Bertholdt? Wait, the caption is ‘Bertl the Turtle’-”

“Look at the green sweater! He literally looks like a turtle. So cute… he’s sweating too!” It was the cutest picture I had seen in my whole life.

Jean gasped. “That’s adorable. Do I have any nicknames? Do I?”

“Hang, on… let’s see what’s next. Here we go. Jean and Marco fanart. It was gonna happen.”

Marco and Jean highfived, and then Jean turned to Eren. “What are the tags?”

“Umm… jeanmarco, attack on titan, jean kirschtein, marco bodt… holy shit. Freckled Jesus, that’s gotta be you Marco, and Jean… your nickname is Horse-Face.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Marco fist pumped, and then rubbed Jean’s back. “Sorry… that’s too bad.”

Levi grabbed Jean’s face, and turned it towards his own. “You do actually look a bit like a horse…”

“Shut up short stack.”

“Guys! Shut up! I’ve got a reply from Erwin… ‘What type of joke is this?’”

“Poor guy. Next thing we have is… WOAH. GUYS LOOK.”

We all marvelled at the Colossal Titan fanart in front of us… it was slightly terrifying, and oddly beautiful. Annie leaned over and whispered in my ear. “How come Bertl’s getting all the appreciation?” I laughed, and the rest looked at me oddly. “Spoilers.”

“Okay, and- Jean! Look!”

“IT ME! Wait…” Jean leaned closer to the screen, and then laughed. “‘10 year old Eren’s babysitter’? Oh god, poor me.”

“And then- oh it’s me… I’M PRESSING THE CAT TOY AND ITS MAKING THE NOISES AND ANNOYING YOU THIS IS GOLD! You guys are actually so creative!”

“Scroll down! I want to see more!” Annie was bouncing up and down in her seat, and Levi was failing to restrain her.

“And now we have… awwwww!”

“Hey! It’s me!” I finally saw some fanart of me, running around as a little kid with Eren and Mikasa.

“I’m adorable!”

Jean muttered ‘conceited little brat’ under his breath beside me, and Marco evidently heard as well, hitting Jean lightly.

“Oh. We have our first gif set. That’s angsty.” Eren scrolled down, showing the whole gif set. “‘One of the most horrifying things about war is how it leaves children motherless and fatherless.’ That’s so sad. They’ve even got scene’s from the most recent episode! Look, we’re all crying and oh gosh. What have we made?”

“‘Attack on Titan’ is actually kind of sad now that I think about it.” Levi looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

“You just realised? People DIED.” Annie laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. I just shook at the realisation that Eren’s time was coming.

“Hey Armin! We have some Eremin here!” Eremin… wasn’t that-

“AWWW! Look… they’re hugging… that’s so adorable.” Marco grinned, and ruffled my hair.

I looked at the screen, and gasped as I noticed Eren liking and reblogging the picture. I wasn’t the only one that noticed though..

Annie leaned on Eren’s shoulder, and laughed. “You can’t pretend that you didn’t just do that Eren.”

“Yes I can.”

“No you can’t.”

“Well guess what? I didn’t. We stop talking about it now.”

Levi piped up next. “He was saving it to his wank-ban-”

“Don’t you dare.”

Levi laughed, and Eren closed down Tumblr going very red. I decided to completely avoid that fact that that ever even happened, purely so that I could have the luxury of sleeping tonight. I think too much.

“So, we did that there was going to be a little surprise at the end… and this is it. We are going to start reading some… uhh… creative fanfictions that you have written. Some people have sent in ideas, so we will also look at those! Now, we start with Eremika.”

“Oh God.”

“Hurry up and open the window Eren.”

He sighed and clicked to open up the fanfiction website, and a fanfiction instantly opened. ‘How To Train Your Titan’. I just chose a simple one, not wanting to be reading thousands of words. I didn’t pay much attention to what was inside it.

Eren started reading it out loud, Levi and Annie snorting at random intervals.

“ _She kicked off her boots and slipped the rest of the way out of her pants, unable to contain a small smile when, eyes averted, Eren took them for her and set them aside. The boy was usually untamable; only for her would he act like such a gentleman._ ”

Levi groaned. “Dude, I can see where this is going.”

Marco shut him up. “Shh, I wanna hear this.” Jean looked wide-eyed at Marco, who simply shrugged. “It’s creative.”

“‘ _He stared like a panic-paralyzed deer when she spread her legs for him without further ado._

_“Well?” She grinned. “Do you need me to hold your hand?”_

_Few things rankled Eren quite like the suggestion that he was still dependent on Mikasa. Works every time, she thought as he dipped his head between her legs with an indignant snort._ ’ I’M OUT. NO MORE. ONE WORD IS STICKING OUT RIGHT NOW AND HOW ABOUT NO.”

Levi was killing himself laughing, and Marco had snatched the laptop from Eren so that he could continue reading. Annie laughed, and patted Eren’s back. “Dude, if you’re gonna have any weird fantasies now because of that, I don’t wanna have to remind you that she is taken, and so are you.”

I looked at Eren, and he laughed, shaking his head.

I eventually got the laptop back from Marco, and opened up the next fanfic.

“Eremin. ‘We Can Dance’.”

Eren grinned, and took the laptop to start reading. He didn’t stop, reading the whole fic. He got to the end, when he was sniffling and wiping tears from his eyes.

“‘ _Armin rested his chin on Eren’s shoulder after moving his hand around to his back. Their clasped hands released each other and moved to circle around their dance partner. Eren’s arms wrapped around Armin’s waist and Armin’s around his shoulders. Their steps were becoming smaller, covering less distance._

 _It was just like he had imagined. Dancing with someone you cared about, it really did take your mind off of everything else. Armin’s thoughts, for once, were as quiet as the room they were in. It had been a long time since he had experienced something like that, a lack of frantic noise and dialog. It was peaceful._ ’”

It was my line. “‘ _“Thank you, Eren,” Armin said softly as he turned toward the crook of his neck._ ’”

“‘ _“You don’t have to thank me,” Eren replied, continuing to smile as he rested the side of his face against the top of Armin’s head. Knowing he had helped the person who had saved him countless times, had inspired his dreams, shared them with him, was an accomplishment he valued._ ’”

Eren was straight out crying when he finished it.

“‘Even as their dance ended, neither one of them moved away. They stood there, holding each other close, sharing their warmth, not wanting the moment to end.’”

I looked around, and noticed that no one was watching me, so I quickly wiped my eyes- removing any offending tears.

“That was beautiful.” Marco shook his head, and looked down. Even Levi and Annie were silent.

“MY TURN!” Jean grabbed the laptop, searching for his own fanfiction to read out. I watched as he searched for Jeanmarco fics, and eventually came across one. “How does this sound? ‘Palmistry’ by flecksofpoppy.”

“What’s the description?” Marco leaned over behind him, reading over his shoulder.

“‘Tumblr Prompt: "Marco secretly admires Jean's long beautiful fingers and eventually ends up sucking at it while Jean's doing nasty things to him (or just be embarrassed).’ Hmm… maybe some other day.”

Levi was biting down on his hand, trying not to laugh. Eventually Jean found a fic he liked the look of, and he started straight away.

“‘Meine Leibe’. That mean’s ‘my love’ in German, so this one has got to be good. Here goes.”

Jean and Marco read through it together, laughing and blushing. They were living the fanfiction, and I felt like I was intruding on something personal by just being there.

The fic was based of Jean teaching Marco how to speak German, and that was exactly what was happening. Marco had no idea what he was saying, but Jean did. He grinned as he said his final German line.

“‘ _“Ich dich auch, mein Schatz.”_ ’”

Marco smiled, and replied. “‘ _“What are we saying,” he asked quietly, brushing Jean's hair around the edge of his face._ ’”

Jean smiled and looked him in the eyes. “‘ _“I love you so much,” Jean informed. Marco's smile deepened, and he leaned in for a long kiss, humming gently against Jean's mouth._ ’”

“‘ _“I love you, too,” Marco replied after he pulled away. Their gazes were locked, and these small, soft moments they shared were some of their most cherished._ ’”

Jean and Marco looked into each others eyes, and Levi had to stick his hand between their faces. “Okay… you guys can continue that later. I feel all gross and sappy inside… so how about we wrap this video up?”

“Yeah, okay.” Eren grinned, and looked into the camera lens. “I hope you all enjoyed this video, we will have the links to all the posts we looked at and fanfiction we read in the description. Please feel free to send in more ideas for what we should look at or read or whatever next! I’m sure there will be plenty of these videos to come!”

Annie jumped in front of him. “AND REMEMBER TO CATCH US AT MIAMI BEACH! We are going to be cosplaying as our characters for the SuperCon this coming week, so look forward to that! See you all there!”

I pulled a face at the lens as I stopped recording, and then Marco turned to me.

“Can me and Jean please borrow your laptop… we want to do some more- uhh… research regarding fanfiction and-”

“Yes, yes. Go ahead. Just make sure its clean when you give it back.”

“Of course it wou- OH! Yeah okay.”

Levi laughed, rolling off my bed. “I’m gonna go and pick up my costume from the production centre. Anyone in?”

So Levi, Annie, Eren and I went to pick up our costumes as Jean and Marco stayed back to read fanfiction, and probably dirty my sheets.

I’d make them clean them up afterwards.

  
  
  
  


:FANART:

Fem!Erwin - <http://winslowww.tumblr.com/post/108901840688>

Beaten up Eren - <http://oekaki-chan.tumblr.com/post/108911830289/tooth-knocked>

Bertl the Turtle - <http://vanitas--vanilla.tumblr.com/post/108988764483/bertl-the-turtle>

Jeanmarco - <http://ghostly1day.tumblr.com/post/108988048646>

Colossal Titan - <http://kimchinooodles.tumblr.com/post/108986631838>

Babysitter Jean - <http://tigersaur.tumblr.com/post/108990430222/kid-eren-is-a-ittle-shit-towards-his-baby-sitter>

Shiganshina Kids - <http://erens-jaeger-bombs.tumblr.com/post/109619525667/2-permission-granted-by-the-artist-to>

Gif Set - <http://the104thsquad.tumblr.com/post/109595834110/one-of-the-most-horrifying-things-about-war-is>

Eremin - <http://guilty-tic.tumblr.com/post/109615128596/source-please-do-not-remove-source>

 

:FANFICTIONS:

Eremika - <http://archiveofourown.org/works/821613?view_adult=true>

Eremin - <http://archiveofourown.org/works/881583>

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I just got a new laptop and have been moving my things over from it, as well as just getting back into classes. I also put up 8 chapters of my Jeanmarco fanfic... so yeah. I HAVE BEEN WRITING. I PROMISE.
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CAUSE IT WAS ACTUALLY REALLY HARD TO WRITE XD


	9. Florida SuperCon: First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Mina had an idea for the panel that nobody else knew about, and it's going to make the whole experience ever better!

“Okay, so we need to go and see all the art stalls. Oh! Also the merchandise stalls… I need to buy a bobble head of myself.”  
  
“Annie please calm down.”  
  
“NO!” She started running towards the nearest stall, her 3DMG banging against her thighs on the way there.  
  
We had finally made it to Miami Beach for the SuperCon, after all of the travelling and plane trips. It was now 8am, and the centre had only just opened. People were flooding in, and we were being stared at. I didn’t know why to start off with, I was expecting people to be approaching us from all sides. I decided to wait a see what happened.  
  
“Mikasa! Look at all of this merch!” The group slowly made its way up to Annie, and we looked at all of the things they had on offer. Annie was already picking things up, and adding them to a small pile of things she was going to buy. She went up to the stall owner, and ask to buy it all. She was just stared at.  
  
“Are you Annie Leonhardt, the famous actor?”  
  
“Famous? Pfft, hardly. Can I buy this?”  
  
“S-sure.” He started bagging up her things, and ended up giving her a bill with a grand total of $138. Levi came up behind me, and tapped lightly on my shoulder.  
  
“Look.” I turned around to look at where Levi was staring, and noticed a small group of girls wearing small dresses and pink wigs. They were making their way slowly over to Eren, holding posters and pens, smiling nervously.  
  
“Um- hi. Hello. You’re- hi. Can… no you say it… umm… canwepleasehaveyourautograph?”  
  
“Oh, yeah sure!” Eren smiled, and grabbed their sharpie and signed the poster they were holding. “Why are you so nervous?”  
  
“You’re Eren Jaeger. You’re famous.”  
  
“Really? Well… okay, if you say so. Don’t be scared of us! We want to meet our fans. Is that why everyone is staring at us weirdly?” Eren finished signing the last girl’s poster, and she took it back with a squeak.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Hmm… okay.” Eren nodded, and looked down thoughtfully. He then looked back up at them grinning, he had an idea. “When you go back over to your friends, can you please smile and giggle, and tell them that we’re nice? We don’t want people to be afraid of us. In our eyes, we’re just normal human beings.”  
  
“Oh-okay! Thank you, Eren!”  
  
They all smiled, and ran over to their friends, laughing and grinning. It was only 5 minutes before we were being approached from all sides.  
  
Everyone wanted to meet us.  
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
“Annie, how much money have you spent exactly?”  
  
“Not enough!”  
  
We were slowly making our way over to the panel rooms, stopping by at all the stalls and constant being asked for selfies and autographs. I was starting to get used to it, and we all accepted their compliments graciously. Everyone seemed surprised by Levi and Annie’s real personalities, and also by the relationships we were all in. We knew that we weren’t going to be able to keep it quiet for too long, so we just went all out. The Jeanmarco shippers were the craziest.  
  
“Armin.” I turned around, and was greeted by Mina, who was staring at me smiling. “I need to tell you something important about your panel session.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“It’s not just going to be you guys. I didn’t want to spend too much money, so I bought a space with another set of actors. They are making another series, not as popular as yours but still known. You are going to be doing a join interview.”  
  
“That sounds awesome! Everyone’s going to be so excited!” I grinned, and looked around at everyone. They were going to love this. “So who are the other actors?”  
  
“You probably won’t know them. They are all part Japanese, and they are making a popular series at the moment. You’ll find out when you go in.”  
  
“Okay. Thanks for the warning Mina!”  
  
I went over to the rest of the cast, and told them what was going on. Everyone was excited, and Levi said something about how he was going to use his ‘secret weapon’ to win over the crowd. Annie laughed madly, but no one else knew what was going on.  
  
Mikasa spoke over the two, worriedly. “Hang on… where are Bertl and Reiner?”  
  
Erwin laughed. “They’re getting photos, I think.”  
  
“Oh, of course.”  
  
“Excuse me, Armin?”  
  
I turned around, and noticed another one of me. Literally. They were ME! I grinned. “Hello, Armin!”  
  
The cosplayer laughed, and shook my hand. “I was wondering if I could get a photo?”  
  
“Sure!”  
  
  
\------------  
  
  
“Guys! We’re going to be late! Come on!” Mikasa grabbed Annie’s arm and dragged her away from the huge pillow with a picture of Naruto on it. About 90% of the merchandise that she had bought had Naruto on it. I never took her for a Naruto fan.  
  
We ran into the room that we were going to be doing our panel in, and noticed the two tables. One of them had 7 seats, and the other had 13. We took the one with 13, and filled up all of the seats. There were little name tags on the chairs, and we sat down on our respective seat.  
  
We chittered excitedly between ourselves until I had the idea of finding out who the other actors were. I stood up, and walked over to the 7 seated table. The first chair had Haruka Nanase written on it, and immediately I knew.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
Our panel went silent, and Eren spoke. “What’s wrong Armin?”  
  
“I know who we are doing the panel with.”  
  
Everyone stared directly at me, wide eyes and all. “Who?”  
  
“One name. Haruka Nanase.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
There was a tall guy standing at the door, with another 6 behind him. He was wearing a blue and white sports jacket… and speedos.  
  
“THE SWIM TEAM?” Levi jumped up from his seat, and ran over to Haru, laughing madly. “I am such a huge fan!”  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Connie looked over at me, his eyes wide and jaw hanging open. Sasha was beside him, looking at me expectantly.  
  
“We are doing this panel with the actors from ‘Free! Eternal Summer’.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up in the next few days hopefully!!
> 
>  
> 
> ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME!!!


	10. Flordia Supercon: The Panel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was very homosexual of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, my plans for this afternoon was to finish 'Binan Koukou Chiyuu Bouei-bu Love'... but I saw all of your comments on the previous chapter about how excited you were for the 'Attack on Titan' and 'Free! Eternal Summer' panel. So here you go.
> 
> Please remember to leave comments, it's what makes me write! :)

“Please calm down everybody, this panel starts in one minute!”  
  
Us and the actors from Free! were all seated on our panel, and now acting as our characters due to being surrounded by the public. Annie and Levi had suddenly gone stoic, and Hanji had had about 3 Red Bulls to ease herself up a bit.  
  
Mina was talking excitedly to the Swim Team, whilst me and the rest decided to start planning out jokes. We had heaps of things planned, and thanks to Levi’s ‘secret weapon’, everything was going to be perfect.  
  
We had all had a chance to talk to the actors from Free! Eternal Summer, and we could all tell that this was going to be the absolute bomb. When the official host came around to check that we were abiding by the rules, they noticed that we had too many people on our bench, and we had to decide who was going to not take part. Eventually we came to a final decision and the panels were decided.  
  
  
Attack on Titan panel:  
Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hanji, Annie, Jean  
  
Free! Eternal Summer panel:  
Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Sousuke, Nitori  
  
  
There was a bell, and the room fell as close to silent as it was ever going get. The official left, and it was now Mina’s job to take over the panel.  
  
“I would like to personally welcome you all to the Free! Eternal Summer and Attack on Titan panels! We have put a lot of work into this, and finally we are able to start! Today’s panel will be going as follows… we will have question time throughout, truth or dare and heaps of extra activities. Please welcome your actors!”  
  
The crowd of about 300 people started laughing and clapping, and we all smiled back. The show was beginning. There were now cameras out, and I knew that this was going to be spread around the world. YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, the NEWS… we were prepared.  
  
I spoke first. “Firstly I would like to say that we had to cut off almost half of our panel so we will be having the rest of the actors joining in every now and then. I think it’s the same for the swimmers.”  
  
Haru gave the thumbs up. “Sure is. Sup, Gou.”  
  
A yell came out from the front rows, and I noticed the girl who played Gou in Free!. “I told you to call me Kou.”  
  
“Sure thing, Gou.”  
  
The crowd laughed, and Mina spoke up again. “First of all, I think we need to make our team posters. Swimming boys, you can make one for the titan killers. You guys can make one for the swimmers. Off you go!”  
  
We instantly got to work making the funniest group name for the swimmers we possibly good. I first raised the point that they were very homosexual, and Levi was the one to add in the puns.  
  
We finished quickly. “Ready!”  
  
The swim team was done not too soon after. “Ready!”  
  
Mina picked up the microphone again. “Okay! Please present your posters to the public.”  
  
Eren held the poster above his head, and Haru did the same. Immediately there was laughter from all corners of the room.  
  
“And from the titan killers we have… ‘The Semen-ly Homosexual Swim Team’. And from the swimmers we have… ‘Scouting Survey Recon Corps Legion’. Makes sense.” She grabbed the posters, and hung them behind our respective panel.  
  
“Since some of the people in this room don’t know about both shows, I think we should go through and have each characters catch phrases. Titan killers first.”  
  
We all went through, each of us saying our catch phrase, and the audience laughing madly after each one.  
  
Eren: I’m going to kill them all!  
Mikasa: Eren!  
Armin: I need to WAVE goodbye to the OCEAN.  
Levi: I need to clean up your attitude.  
Hanji: TITANNNSS!!!  
Annie: (okay… she just death glared Mina. The audience found it funny enough.)  
Jean: I’m not a horse.  
  
Then it was the swim teams turn.  
  
Mina looked down at Haru, and the room fell silent. “I’m afraid to ask what your catch phrase is.”  
  
Makoto looked at Haru sternly. “Haru, do not do the thing.”  
  
Haru grabbed the microphone. “Makoto, I’m doing the thing.”  
  
Rin reached out to grab the microphone. “Haru…”  
  
“I ONLY SWIM FR-”  
  
“Makoto’s turn!”  
  
And so it went on.  
  
“Mine is…” Makoto put his hand out to Haru as if asking for a handshake. “Haru, do you need a hand?”  
  
Jean took that moment to cough into his microphone. “…job.”  
  
The audience laughed and clapped, and Nagisa took the microphone. “I didn’t choose the thug life, Rei chose it for me.”  
  
Rei stole the microphone, and yelled. “FLOWER POWER.”  
  
I took my chance. “That was very homosexual of you.”  
  
Rin took the microphone, and jumped out of his chair to stand next to Haru. He looked at him suggestively, and whispered. “You don’t want to get bitten.”  
  
“How do you know?” was Haru’s retort. Fangirls throughout the audience screamed.  
  
It was now Sousuke’s turn, and he was about to speak into the microphone when Nitori jumped on him to steal it. “Argh! My shoulder!” Sousuke reached up, and grabbed his shoulder, faking a wince. A well thought out joke.  
  
The audience laughed and clapped, and eventually it was Nitori’s turn. He held it up close to his face, and looked at Rin. “Ma-matsu-matsuoka senpai!” There was all around laughter, and Mina took the microphone back.  
  
“I brought some gifts in for everyone today, so I think it’s time that I hand those out.” She reached behind her, and pulled out the movie ‘Titanic’. “Hanji, I think this could really help with your research.” Hanji squealed, and took the movie.  
  
“Levi, I know how much you enjoy cleaning.” Mina handed him a bottle of Windex, and Levi somehow managed to pull off a few tears.  
  
“Eren, I think you would love this.” Mina gave Eren a framed picture of his ‘mother’, and the crowd let out a few ‘awww’s’.  
  
“Armin… I don’t think I need to explain this. I got the biggest one I could find.” I was handed one of the biggest books I had ever seen, and from the cover I could tell that it was an Atlas. I squealed, and opened it up to a random page.  
  
“Look Mikasa, the ocean! We need to go there someday…” The crowd let out an outburst of ‘awww’s’, and I noticed Sasha wiping a tear out of her eye in the front row.  
  
“Mikasa, I know that you love to work out. I found this special of type weight, and you burn calories by shaking it back and forth.” Mikasa took it from Mina, and shook it back and forth in a motion that I could instantly tell was very sexual. I had a chance, and I took it.  
  
“No no no Mikasa… you’re doing it all wrong.” I took it front her, and raised it up to my mouth level, and started shaking it back and forth. “I’ve had heaps of practice.” The audience laughed madly, and Levi even managed to sneak me a high five.  
  
Annie was given a book called “My Big Nose” with a picture of Pinocchio on the front, and Jean was given a horse mask. Marco laughed the loudest for that one.  
  
It was now the swim teams turn, and their presents were hilarious. Haru got a mini blow-up swimming pool, and Makoto got a blow-up orca to go with it. Nagisa and Rei both got life-sized body pillows of each other, and Sousuke got a huge picture of Rin with “I know you prefer bottom” written on it. Rin got a necklace with a shark-tooth and a framed picture of Haru on it, and Nitori was given a box full of booty shorts, with a card signed from ‘The Fandom’.  
  
“Okay, I’m glad you all liked your presents! Now, we were scheduled to be playing a game of ‘the best yo-mama’ jokes right now… but there is a problem with that…” The crowd laughed, and everyone on our panel started to sigh and fake cry.  
  
“So instead, I think it’s time for our first round of Truth or Dare. I’ll keep it simple. We’ll say that if you get heaps of cheering for answering the truth or doing the dare, then that means you get 3 points. If you get only a little bit, then you get one point. Let’s have an example.” Mina turned to Levi, and smiled. “Levi, I dare you to strip.”  
  
“W-what?” Levi looked up at Mina, gaping. He snuck a wink at me, and I grinned. This was all part of his plan.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
“Okay… we need points.” He grabbed his Survey Corps jacket, and peeled it off. There was screaming from within the audience, and Eren took the microphone.  
  
“You should do that dance that you did last night!”  
  
The audience was laughing, and Eren was having the time of his life. Levi removed his undershirt, revealing a black and white maids outfit. I saw Annie crack a smile, and she was obviously holding back.  
  
“You’re wearing that thing again?” Eren grinned mischievously at Levi, and he scowled. Levi was good at this.  
  
The audience was clapping now, applauding the obvious show of Ereri that was going on. This was going to be a hit.  
  
We got 3 points for it, purely because of Eren’s comments. Levi on the other hand opted to stay in the maid’s costume for the rest of the panel.  
  
“Next truth or dare… you up the back!”  
  
A girl towards the back of the room who was cosplaying as The Eleventh Doctor yelled out her question. “Rin, just how gay are you for Haru?”  
  
Rin smiled, and answered. “To be honest, I think we’re all a little gay for Haru.” There was applauding, and Mina gave the ‘Semen-ly Homosexual Swim Team’ 2 points.  
  
The questions went on. “Eren! I dare you to slap Levi!”  
  
Levi smirked. “Where exactly?”  
  
The shout echoed out, and Eren gasped. “Wait, his a-… what?” Levi stood up and turned around, his back facing a very scared looking Eren. “What is this? Are you trying to get me killed?”  
  
Levi sighed. “Oh, Eren. Just do the-” Eren slapped Levi’s butt, and Levi gasped. “Jesus Christ.”  
  
The audience laughed madly, and we were all given another 3 points. “Okay, anyone else got a dare?”  
  
“DEBATE WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT! TITANS, OR SWIMMING?!”  
  
Haru and Eren immediately stood up, pointing at each other. Slowly, they moved in front of the desks. “Okay, the debate starts now.”  
  
Eren was the first one, seeming he was obviously the most fired up. “Titans are more important because we must _eradicate them from this world. They killed my mother._ ”  
  
“But you see, titans are awful, and swimming is fun! Fun stuff is more important, right?” The audience cheered for Haru’s comeback, but Eren was on it quickly.  
  
“But swimming is dangerous! You might DROWN.”  
  
“Only if you’re an idiot and you don’t know how to swim!” The room fell silent, and Rei started to fake cry. “Oh.”  
  
The room was suddenly filled with laughter and screaming.  
  
“Yeah? Well, titans are bad, so we should focus on them more. We’ll get more out of life from killing the titan’s than we’ll get from swimming!” The crowd cheered. “Anyway, where can you swim? There’s no such thing as an ocean!”  
  
“Where do you live? Inside a wall?”  
  
“N- well… yeah.”  
  
The crowd cheered again, and Mina gave Haru’s swim team the point. The next challenge we got was to see who could come up with the best pick up line. The swimming team went first.  
  
Rei stood up, and the room fell silent. “Nagisa, you give me the butterflies!” And then he proceeded to do the butterfly stroke. There was laughing, and then it was our turn.  
  
Jean stood up, and did his best sexy smile. “Hey there, when you’re finished with your Eren’s do you wanna come over to Mikasa and put an Armin my Jean’s?”  
  
We won. There was no question about it.  
  
Mina gave us another 3 points, and we did the next challenge. “Who can come up with the best joke?”  
  
Sousuke immediately stood up. “Eren, yo mama’s so fat that she could eat 3 whole titans.” There was a resounding ‘ooooh’ in the room, and Levi stood up.  
  
Mina raised her eyebrows. This wasn’t planned. “What’s your joke Levi?”  
  
“Free.”  
  
It took the crowd almost 3 minutes to stop laughing, and Levi seemed proud of himself. He that smirk that just said that he was never going to forget the moment that he made such a good joke.  
  
“I think we should finish up the activities with a highly requested game. What I’m going to assign both of these teams to do, is to act out the other show. It’s pretty self-explanatory, so how about you just start now. GO!”  
  
We immediately huddled up, and after 5 minutes we were ready to perform. Our team went first. We all got up and out of our chairs, and stood in front of our panel, facing the audience. Then it began.  
  
Jean put on his best squeaky voice, and began. “Hi, I’m Nitori, and I have next to no character development because I’m never on screen unless it’s with Sharkboy.”  
  
Annie was next, and she was perfect for the part. “I’m Sousuke, and I’m an angsty teenager who can’t work out what I want in life, and everyone at Iwatobi thinks I’m unbearable.”  
  
It was Hanji’s turn. It was obvious now that the Red Bulls had hit her, and they had hit her hard. “I’m Sharkboy, and I have serious emotion issues and I’m gay for pretty much anyone. Except Nitori, who is the only person that looks up to me.”  
  
Levi stood up straight, and I got ready. “I’m ButterRei, and I can’t swim. I don’t know how I got on this show, but I’m glad I did cause I got to bone Nagisa in a pool.”  
  
The crowd lost it, and Levi did his smug little smile again. I could almost see him counting up his points inside him head. He was obviously very proud of himself.  
  
It was my turn. I rearranged my voice to sound like a prepubescent boy, and then I began. “I’m Nagisa and I love everybody, but mostly Rei. I swim boob stroke, and I’m sex crazed! Rei… Rei…” I reached over, and wrapped my arms around Levi, and he lifted my leg up to his waist. The crowd laughed again, and then Mikasa started.  
  
“I’m Makoto, and this is Haru. Haru is boyfriend. Do not touch.” She then pointed the finger at Hanji (Rin).  
  
Last but not least, Eren. “I’m Haru, and everyone loves me despite the fact that I am dead inside. The only thing I love is water. Actually, I am sexually attracted to water. The way that it wraps around my body and gets in between my-”  
  
Mikasa (Makoto) jumped in front of him, making a barrier between him and the audience. “Okay, Haru. That’s enough.”  
  
We all bowed, and made our way back to our panel as the crowd cheered. As the room gradually became quieter Haru stood up and faced Eren.  
  
“I am not sexually attracted to water.”  
  
Eren sighed. “Go fuck a dolphin.”  
  
The audience laughed, and I high-fived Eren. It was the swim team’s turn now. They got prepared, and stood in front of the audience. And so it began, all over again.  
  
Nitori was first. “Hi, I’m Jean. People constantly ask me why I have such a long face, and I’m sexually attracted to black hair and freckles.”  
  
Sousuke was next. “I’m Annie, and I’m dead inside. I have a tragic past, and it makes me act like a bitch to everyone. They like me ironically.”  
  
It was Rin’s turn to get back at Hanji. “I’m Hanji, and I’m the glasses character.” He sat down, without another word. The audience found it funny enough.  
  
Rei went next. “I’m Levi, and I hate everything within sight. Oh wait, I can’t see much from this height…” Levi gasped, and flipped him the bird. Hanji even chuckled.  
  
Nagisa was acting as me. He had put on the same squeaky voice that I had. “Umm… I’m Armin… I have 99 problems… and Eren’s the cause of most of them…”  
  
Makoto stood up, and faced the audience with a completely dead-pan expression. “I’m Mikasa, and my only role in the series is to save Eren’s sorry ass.” There was some laughter, then Mikasa replied.  
  
“It’s true.”  
  
The crowd laughed and clapped as Haru stood up, acting as Eren. He moved his hand up to his mouth, pretending to bite it, and then he screamed. It wasn’t what I was expecting to say the least. Next thing I knew, Haru had put both hands over his crotch and Rin was speaking.  
  
“Holy shit, he doesn’t have a dick!”  
  
Mina laughed into her microphone, and when silence fell over the room she took us out.  
  
“Thank you everyone for coming to our FIRST EVER panel! This was so much fun, and we will definitely make sure to do some more. The Attack on Titan team will be attending the con for the rest of today and the remaining days, so please make sure to come up and meet us, ask questions, anything! This is the same for the Free! Team, so make sure to catch us all! Thanks again everyone!”  
  
There was a final burst of applause, and we all streamed out the back of the room into our cool down area.  
  
“Dude that was so much fun.” Levi was slowly putting his uniform back on over his maid’s outfit, and Annie was beside him taking selfies. “We need to do that again sometime.”  
  
Annie packed her phone back into her pocket, and smiled cheekily. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it will.”


	11. Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back into the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, but its basically me getting back into the swing of things.
> 
> consider this the sticky glue that holds part 1 and part 2 of this fanfic together :)
> 
> i have some updates in the endnote :)

“Armin!”  
  
I walked down the hallway, and peeked into Eren’s hotel bedroom. He had his suitcase open on the bed, and clothes covering every flat surface. He couldn’t even keep a hotel room tidy. I sighed, and opened up the door fully. He was sat down on the only patch of visible carpet, holding up a shirt. “Yes?”  
  
“I was wondering if you’ve decided what you’re going to cosplay as for the con today?”  
  
The con. It was the second day, and we’d only finished our panel yesterday. Apparently we had another full day of walking around a stuffy convention centre, looking at over-priced merchandise that we were probably going to end up buying anyway.  
  
As for my cosplay, I couldn’t decide. Not because I had so many options, but because I had next to none. I never had the time to watch shows or read books. The only series I could fully remember was Sherlock Holmes, but I couldn’t cosplay him. People would ask me if liked Benebatch whatever-his-name-is… I hadn’t seen the TV shows. They were just a stupid spin-off.  
  
Eren had his cosplay sorted for today, he was going as Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. I only knew one other person’s cosplay in our group… Annie’s. She hadn’t shut up about it ever since she bought her pink wig yesterday.  
  
I watched as Eren slipped off his shirt and then put on the one he was holding, a simple black one. “No I haven’t decided yet… why?” He moved to grab his jacket off the bed, and I noticed a pile of yellow behind him. Oh no.  
  
“Have you ever heard of couple cosplays?”  
  
“Eren no-“  
  
“EREN YES!”  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
I wasn’t the happiest person on Earth walking into the con, especially when I noticed all of the people staring at us. It wasn’t like we stood out, it was just Annie (or should I say Sakura) was attracting all of the attention as she pulled Reiner (or Naruto) and Bertholdt (or Sasuke) towards other cosplayers who she wanted to take a photo with. Those poor souls…   
  
Despite Annie grabbing the attention of every person within a 1 mile range, Eren and I were also a subject of attention. Apparently nobody was expecting two adults to dress up as Ash and Pikatchu.  
  
I feel the need to say that I did not want to do this. At least I didn’t go as Sherlock Holmes. There were at least 14 average sized families worth of them. Turns out there really is a good side to everything.  
  
We continued through the convention at a varied pace. Between stopping for random selfies and autographs there were hundreds of different stores that we wanted to browse through. Shirts were bought, bags were carried, wallets were emptied… it was a typical convention experience really. The not-so-typical part began when we came to the artist’s stands.  
  
Our faces were plastered everywhere.  
  
Fanart, recreations, handbook spinoffs, handmade keyrings, cosplay pieces! It was amazing. But most of all it was a callout… we had made it. Not just anyone gets made into a cartoon keyring or a manga style, full-length, high school story fan-book (it’s a thing… Annie bought the full set, much to the joy of the artist who we had the pleasure to meet).  
  
When we all got back to Eren and I’s joint apartment, it was silence. This doesn’t happen often, so it was easy to tell that everyone had had the same realisation as me. I silently turned on the TV, and the news flashed up on the screen.  
  
“CAST OF ATTACK OF TITAN COSPLAYING AT THE FLORIDA SUPERCON”  
  
“Shit guys… I think we need to start filming again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo i haven't updated in probably a year
> 
> some big stuff has been happening in my life... i've lauched brand (still in the process of making it official, but its looking good) and i have been focussing on my graphic design, digital art and cosplaying. i haven't written for one main reason.
> 
> **WARNING KINDA DEPRESSING**
> 
> i only write when i am depressed, and on the brink of wanting to stop participating in life. i can't explain it, but i save fictional writing for when i am in a bad place in life, as putting my emotions into words helps me cope. i feel no need to write when my life is okay. i am in a particularity shitty place at the moment. i'm a senior art and design student, and i'm trying really hard to pass all of my subjects. the greatest relationship i have ever been in has just ended and he no longer wants to be associated with me. i've been having some issues regarding who i am as a person too... my life is pretty much falling apart, but i'm glad that it is because it means i can put it back together in a better way. despite that, i do hate my life at the moment, so i'm doing everything i can to use this low point as a pick me up. depressing times always end in the greatest creations for me, so that's the path i'm going to follow. if you want to see what i've done life-wise and art/career wise during my hiatus, then here's all my updated links :)
> 
> tumblr: mickeyymooo (personal) | meikahaddon (art)  
> instagram: mickeyymooo (personal) | meikahaddon (art)  
> twitter: mickeyymooo  
> behance: meikahaddon  
> facebook [feel free to friend me :) i like to make friends]: meika haddon | www.facebook.com/meika.haddon.art

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to these tumblr users, who's headcanons and fanart have lead me to write this!  
> textsfromtitanfood, erwinswaifu, catnippackets, super-sandri, make-nosound, stonedclear, komlin, aint-no-party-like-a-titan-party, shangalangalang, burritoprinces, siruoa, lainadraws, just-keep-swimming-buddy, aruheiito, rainiemallow, soulswimm-r, youhanvr
> 
> Find me on tumblr: freckledjeankirschtein


End file.
